The Wandering Huntsman
by FantasyRider35
Summary: A young man travels around Remnant defeating Grimm and exposing the White Fang, no one knows who he is for he usually doesn't stay very long and the kingdoms are looking for him and enemies are trying to kill him before he becomes a problem. Inspired by Tales of the Wandering Huntsman and Rising of an Arc. Rated M for violence, gore (possibly), some character deaths. Jaune Harem.
1. Wanderer Trailer

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not Own RWBY or any of it's characters they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Here's the trailer.**

* * *

 **Wanderer Trailer**

 **~Town, Outskirts~**

It was in the middle of fall where the once green leaves filled trees were now colored yellow and orange and soon began to fall into the ground where the grass was at.

A lone figure was walking towards the towns gates since the forest housed not only natural creatures but also those of darkness and shadows, they have been humanities enemy since time immemorial and they were called the creatures of Grimm. Monsters who feed off of the negativity of those who wield such emotions.

This person's face couldn't be seen for they were covered by a slouch hat with one side folded up to show blonde hair reaching to the shoulders but still couldn't see the facial expression, they were male due to the more muscular build they had underneath his gear, his mouth was covered by a bandana acting as a scarf, he wore a light brown long coat and the length reached to the back of his calf, it was open to show he wore a white buttoned shirt with folded collar and a single piece of shoulder plate armor on his left shoulder for limited protection, his pants were light brown cargo pants and both were covered by steel plated greaves, and his feet were covered by black boots that resembled that of military, on his right forearm was another steeled guard, both of his hands were covered by black colored leather gloves, he wore a belt which held a sheath for a sword that was inside it but prepped for use.

Some of the guards who were on duty saw him and called out "who goes there!" they got a reply from the mystery blond "I've come back to collect the bounty!" the watchers muttered to themselves for a few minutes before the leading one shouted "you're alive!?" they only saw the bounty hunter nod his head and soon the gate doors opened to show the way into the town in which the covered warrior continued on his path.

Inside the walls was a bustling of life within the streets of the happy and innocent townsfolk who simply minded their own business and lives, however as the wanderer still walked he felt like he's being watched from a distance, his eyes darted left and right as to identify who it was but unfortunately due to the crowd of civilians who brushed past him the stalker-like presence vanished and now the blonde warrior felt nothing 'strange' was the only thought of the traveler as his destination was up further ahead more, and before he knew it he was at the door to the home of the Mayor of the humble town and the mystery warrior knocked a few times to see if he got any response.

None.

"Is he home?" he asked himself as he slowly turned the knob and was expecting it to give a click for signs of locked but it was in fact quite the opposite, the blonde bounty hunter's instincts went into overdrive as he had pulled out some kind of flintlock pistol and brought out his sword while slightly opening the door more "hello?" he asked quietly trying to not give sounds if there is anyone inside and not the friendly kind, he slowly opened it even wider and saw the mess the place was in, tables were flipped and most of the furniture were spread all over the area, and not to mention that there were obvious signs of struggle as several marks were seen as if they were made by a blade, he was in the middle of the mess and eyed his surroundings until he spotted a symbol that he was all to familiar with.

A head of a wolf with fangs baring as if taunting the viewer and behind it was four claw marks and both were colored red while the background was white as a sheet of paper.

The White Fang were here and the wanderer knew it spelled trouble.

The boy didn't know it because he was too busy trying to figure out what the fang wanted from the Mayor until he felt a cold steel tipped blade at the back of his neck and knew immediately who it was as he remembered the person who was now pointing the blade from his backside was the same person he felt when he had approached this place, "what does the Fang want?" he asked as he had slowly raised both of his arms as a gesture that he acknowledges his now captor, but he never got an answer as he had several feet walking around from the door and the sounds of entering were heard, "pretty observant _Human_ for someone who's about to become our prisoner" and as soon as the words left from his enemy two more people robed in black and white matching clothing while wearing masks confiscated both of his weapons from his hands, he had saw the grunt on his right have ram horns while on his left has a fox tail. However he had formed a plan and was ready to set it off "not today" he whispered as his eyes then looked at the one who had stole his pistol.

His elbowed into the fox faunus face as the non-human let go of the pistol and in haste grabbed his ranged gun and turned around to shoot at the one carrying his sword but not without tripping the second grunt onto the floor from kicking behind the calf of his leg to make the action, his shot hit the mark but due to the universal life force known as Aura lessened the damage but was still effective in catching the bull off guard as he then threw his flintlock into the third person who once had their blade at his neck to catch them unaware due to being too focused on the not-so-easy victory, his plain sword was on the ground from the bull dropping it and he grabbed it before the mentioned Faunus could regain his bearings and in time to as the fox warrior got up and brought out a rifle that shifted into an axe and charged at the brown coated male and swung downwards hoping to surprise him but unfortunately for him and fortunate for the lone opponent as he had instantly brought his blade at his back just barely as the two sharped edged weapons Grind against each other as sparks flew out from the contact.

The third Faunus who happened to be a lizard recovered from the unknown attack that temporarily blinded her due to the blunt side of the pistol hitting her eyes but now saw the blonde man just in the nick of time block the gun-axe from connecting but left him wide open as he had forgot about her and the bull who both nodded and agreed to give the Human some payback, the blonde haired fighter's head turned back forwards and saw a knee connecting with his nose damaging it and then felt a kick hit the side of his abdomen causing more pain on his body and soon he completely forgot about the oncoming slash in which he felt on his back as some blood gushed out of it and a fresh scar and he soon fell on his side that wasn't harmed now become injured due to a glass shard cutting the side also giving him another scar.

"Look at him, pathetic Human!" spitted out the fox as he felt glee at seeing this individual become nothing more than an injured fool who was glaring back at them, the bull pulled out one of the Atlas rifles that they stole from the last shipment and aimed it at him, on the side you could see the color of the cartridge as a red light was showing that it was filled with fire dust rounds and was surely known to leave scars on those who have low aura reserves in which case seems to be the predicament as he had saw the trio of animal based humanoids aim their weapons at him, he gritted his teeth as he was soon about to accept his fate when an idea came into his head and he grinned mentally as it would work but then it could backfire but right now he didn't have a choice.

The Bull grunt smiled sadistically "for Faunus everywhere" he then slowly pulled the trigger, however the shot DID hit but it wasn't against flesh but rather wood, the brown hat wearing sole individual as soon as he saw the finger slowly pulling the trigger he used his leg to kick the weapon upwards therefore forcing the finger to pull faster and instead of being hit with it he forced the shot to be taken at the structure as fire soon began to emerge in the roof's interior, however since the place is mostly made of wood it would spread throughout the whole building, in that moment where the distraction was active he used his sword to cut the fox's leg causing pain for a short while and use his other leg to kick the female in the room down along with her ally and when he got up use used his left hand to punch the gun user in the face and in turn caused an even more problematic situation as the now stunned White Fang soldier accidentally fire more above causing more uncontrolled flames to erupt causing some wood pillars to come down, and one of those pillars happen to fall down in front of the door blocking exits unavailable.

"Damn." muttered the bounty hunter as he searched around the place looking for a way out of here and soon his sight was that of a window pane, it was risky because he doesn't know what is behind it but whatever it is he hoped it was better than what was happening in the house, as he approached the mentioned window he felt pain on the back of his right shoulder "GAH!" he shouted as he heard the sound of skin being pierced, he slowly turned his head and saw a knife embedded into his shoulder causing him to slow down and look at the one who had thrown it and there stood the trio who were giving him the most hateful eyes he's ever seen "god damn it" he cursed under his breath as he used his free hand to pull out and cause some bits of blood to seep outwards, he did NOT have time to deal with this but it would seem that fate wouldn't give him a break, his eyes witnessed the leading female charge at him with her sword aiming for him while the axe user went along with her also aiming kill him while the mask covered man readied himself but then shocked the three as he had made a shocking move, when the axe wielder slashed he blocked it by parrying with him while the female went for a stab and he grabbed the sharp blade with his left hand while he used his sword hand to impale the fox man in the stomach when he had pushed the other melee weapon away breaking the concentration from the mentioned man while he used his right leg to knee the woman in the stomach causing her to fall over and used his now free hand to flip her over, he picked up the knife he discarded earlier and threw it towards the rifleman in his arm causing him to drop it while gritting in pain.

However he would not leave without a parting gift for you see the now downed lizard Faunas decided to cheat by bringing out a knife from a hidden place and stab it in the blonde boy's upper leg causing severe pain, he pulled it out and looked at her with eyes she hated him giving her. Pity. "you damn humans think you're above everyone else huh!?" she demanded as a piece of the building collapsed on the bull who was unfortunately unable to move due to being distracted by the small knife in his arm, "it's your damn fault the world is at it is now!" she yelled as the fox was soon engulfed in flames while on the ground where the unknown Hunter's sword was still impaled in the stomach, she chuckled as her now escaping opponent jumped out the window "but WE will create a paradise for FAUNAS in the whole world and if I have to die to achieve that peace then so be it!" her words echoed in the poor survivor's mind as he had heard her last words before the whole building crumbled crushing anyone left alive now silencing them for eternity.

He escaped the now destroyed property but his landing could have gone better as he was a bit too close that some pieces fell next to him hitting him without warning, he slowly got up and looked at the now ruined home of the Mayor who happened to arrive along with the crowd as they stared at either him or the still burning building, he muttered "yeah we Humans might be greedy and selfish in our place on Remnant but we could build a better future if we can just ignore the past and focus our attention at the bigger threat, but alas you're right about us being arrogant in being seen as higher class race but one day we will break the barrier that separates our home and maybe I won't be around when the day comes but you can count that I'll forge my part into creating a peaceful world where bloodshed no longer haunts us. THAT'S a promise and I never break my word."

 **~The Next Day~**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little?" asked the Mayor as he had paid the young man who had not only completed the bounty on a few grimm but stopping the notorious White Fang from doing whatever dastardly plans they had for the small humble village, the victor from yesterday's event was no more than a teenager who wasn't wearing his hat and his bandana lowered so that the town leader could see the mouth move and he had a fresh new sword built shaped like a cutlass and another flintlock but with a small blade at the bottom of it, the blue eyed teenager nodded "yeah I better go, as much as I would love to stay I can't help but feel like walking around remnant is what I like doing. I mean sure the danger is high but the thrill of adventure calls out to me." he stated as he saw a horse that the local stables have given him approach with a saddle and bags filled with food he purchased earlier, the town Mayor had one more question as the boy had gotten on his new horse and put on his hat, "who are you youngster?" the teenage adventurer was at the gate and paused as if taking in the words he heard, he turned his head back at the man and replied with a simple smile "Me? I'm just a simple traveler who's passing by." and with that he left as the large doors closed behind him.

Further up the pathway of his next destination a black looking bird with a white bone plate on it's face landed on his left shoulder and stayed there for a bit while the young traveler pulled out a Silver Dust Crystal from his coat pocket and looked at it for a bit before putting it back in and continued his path into the unknown.

The bone plate faced bird flew up into the sky and in the distance was a very large city with a large overlook with a structure and a tower.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not Own RWBY or any of it's characters they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Chapter 1 here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Vale, park~**

A lone individual was seen at the park and sitting on one of the benches, if one were to look closely they could see a smile on his face as they were male and seems to be having a nap as light sounding snore came from his nostrils.

The young man looked no older than 16 or 17 years of age and he was as healthy as a bodybuilder, this young teen was having a pleasant dream as he then comically began to drool on himself and his body swaying slightly side to side, unfortunately his peaceful sleep was about to come to an end as his body tilted a bit too far on a side and due to his height and how small the bench was his head connected with the metal arms and immediately felt a great deal amount of pain.

"OW!" He shouted as he instantly woke up from the sudden force hitting his head, but due to shaking around without warning or in a reactive state he fell on the cold cement sidewalk, his hat was off of his head which was blonde, long to shoulder length and reached to halfway to his eyes shadowing them a bit but he gently put his gloved hand on his nose and saw some bits of blood however due to his Aura which flared faintly the pain in his nose was gone and it fixed itself.

This young man was Jaune Arc, a simple but humble traveler who just want to prove himself to the world that he can be a Huntsman material, he groaned as he sat up and saw his hat across from his position, he reached and grabbed it while patting it as if trying to get any dust off of his prized hat, he put it on and looked around his surroundings and noticed that it was dark signifying that it was Midnight and most people were home sleeping prepping themselves for the next day.

Most People.

"What time is it?" he asked no one as he brought out an object from his coat pocket, he brought it up to him as the item in his hand was silver round shaped object with a small chain connecting with it and a small little button at the top of it and in the middle of it were two crescent shaped symbols pointing upwards, he pushed the button and revealed it to be a pocket watch and saw the dials with the short hand at the 11th hour in roman numerals and the long hand at the 6th numeral. 11:30 on the dot.

He closed it and put it back while getting up and dusting himself off, and checking himself to make sure he has all of his personal effects, "Sword? Check. Pistol? Check. Hat? Check. Boots? Check. Gloves? Check. Underwear? Check. Coat? Check. And not to forget something really important, Dust crystal?" he said to himself as he had pulled out a Silver dust crystal from his pocket and gripped it tightly, he nodded and finished off his self-checking "Triple Check." he then soon walked off into the unknown within the city while whistling a tune.

* * *

 **~From Dust Until Dawn~**

Roman Torchwick was having a bad day.

First the good thing that happened is that his _Employer_ had a job for them that only HE can complete and it was supposed to be done and if he was successful he would earn his usual amount of cash up front, suffice to say is that he was giddy since he hasn't done a job in a while and he needed to stretch his legs so without hesitation he accepted but then realized he couldn't do with him or his _Partner_ by themselves and since it had to be done before anyone else woke up or the Police caught on so he went to his mutual and beneficial _Friend_ Junior.

Now since the two were in a business of sorts he had to pay for the men he had borrowed from his pal, of course the pay wasn't that bad since he still has money from the last Heist he pulled some months ago, but then after he had left his bar a few minutes later he had heard that some blonde broad tore the place down looking for some info, Roman's gotta hand it to the chick as she was a skilled fighter from what some of the boys saw, maybe a huntress but luckily for him he wasn't around when it happened but UN-luckily for his business partner he had a bar to rebuild but it would also mean he wouldn't get any kind of muscle for the time being.

A few short hours after he was arrived at a store that was opened at night and it was ripe for the picking, dust crystals galore and since he's an international criminal it was his kind of place to rob, all was going to plan as he could taste the sweet sweet victory and it's glorious small and also the amount of Lien he would receive after delivering.

However what the infamous criminal didn't account was that a young teenage girl was at the time and had taken down one of his men by crashing THROUGH a freaking window and to the thug's surprise, she had pulled out a giant freaking SCYTHE and at the moment he realized that she was probably a Huntress-in-training and knew it meant bad news but he wouldn't give up so easily as he studied her posture which was sloppy and unorganized.

Probably a newest addition to the Hunter ranks, he gave the order to get her but alas she had disposed of his men with speed.

Not only did she get rid of his men but also cost him the prize he was going to get and no one gets in the way ever but thankfully he kept a calm composure as he had a backup just in case should he ever get in a situation like this for you see his men weren't goons for nothing as they too had Aura.

A thug that young Red and black child had thought to have dispatched slowly got up and was now standing behind her and behind his red tinted sunglasses and looked at his temporary boss who nodded which earned confusion with the black haired red tipped teen as she was wondering why he was nodding his head, as the thug raised his red bladed machete from behind the unnoticed girl and about to severely injure something happened that caused the former attacker to cry out in pain...

*BANG*

Was the loud noise of a gun firing off, but that wasn't what had startled the young girl it was the cry of agony as the thug who was about to take the life of the young girl was now kneeling covering a hole in his leg which bled profusely from whatever weapon penetrated the defensive Aura and caused the injury to have an effect, the young girl back away and both her and the criminal heads turned towards down a street where a single figure was seen approaching their way and seemed to be reloading what seemed to be an ancient Flintlock pistol.

Suffice to say that Roman Torchwick was pissed is an understatement as mysterious newcomer had just saved red from an injury she could've taken and this new player joined her and now were both staring at him.

"Well Red, Mystery man, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening, and as much as I love to sick around. I'm afraid we have to part way" were the words of the international and mastermind Roman Torchwick as he had brought up his cane and at the end of it was a small scope and instantly the unknown arrival immediately knew what was going to happen next so with a quick warning he grabbed the girls arm and pulled her down "get down!" and then a rocket-like missile launched from the weapon and shot overhead the two who were now laying on their backs effectively missing them.

The boy got up and looked at the younger teen "are you alright?" he asked worried if she had been injured but she brushed him off "yeah I'm fine mister but where did he go?" it was true because the one who had tried to kill them was no longer there and the duo's eyes darted around trying to find him.

"There!" shouted the Savior as he had pointed at the white entity climbing up a ladder "Well let's go get him!" she said as she wanted to hurry up and apprehend this thief, but it would seem she would have to go alone "you have to go without me, by the time I arrive it'll probably too late and we can't let him go free now that he's been exposed of his actions." he explained as he realize that should the both of them go then one will probably arrive a bit late for action, as much as he would like to fight him it technically wasn't ideal to duel with an expert at this caliber but at least the young girl would be able to catch up and slow him down so an actual professional could arrive.

She paused as she had pondered his words, he was right and by the time he arrived then the thug would have escaped however it would seem another legitimate reason made itself known as some of the knocked out goons soon began to awaken from their state of unconsciousness.

"Go" the man said to her as he had pulled out his cutlass getting into a stance while the ones who were getting up grabbed their weapons and glared at the two who were standing, "I'll be fine" the brown coated male said as he gently pushed the red-caped female away so that she could give chase to their other target.

Before she left she had asked him a question "who are you?" at this the other one smiled and responded "Me? I'm just a simple wanderer passing by." and if he would have seen her eyes before his legs took off and began to fight off the reinforcements he could have saw her eyes widen in shock as if meeting someone who she had admired face to face.

Jaune Arc charged at the first suited man who had a red machete and engaged in melee combat as the two had swung their blades at the same time and made contact while the two of them were glaring at each other with the blonde giving a slight grin to it, one of the other awakened grunts tried to attack from the side as he had attempted to pierce the flesh. Keyword TRIED. But it would seem that the attack didn't meet as the blonde boy had kicked his first opponent and backed away from the stab and just in time to because a third threat tried to slash at him but he had parried the attack.

He then retaliated as he clashed blades again with the two who had decided to gang up on him and it would seem he was quite agile since whenever he couldn't defend he would dodge and block another attack, the one he had forgotten had given up and left "no amount of money is worth this" were the last words before he disappeared and returned from whence he came now leaving the lone warrior only two opponents who he had felt he could take on easily since he wasn't so handicapped anymore.

However once he parried once more it would seem that his current opponent got clever and disarmed him by twisting the sword away 'well he must have saw that in a movie before' was the thought of Jaune as he was now swordless and only had a pistol but due to how close they were it was likely he would lose that too and now he had no choice but to use hand-to-hand skills to survive and luckily he knew how to payback the favor at least, he then grabbed the one who had removed his cutlass by the arms by wrapping around them with his own and then he had used the back of his head to give pain to his opponent which made him loosen his grip on the hilt of the machete in turn allowed young Arc to take it.

The former wielder of mentioned blade came to a startling realization 'oh shit it's probably a hunter!' he then ran like the other one who also retreated now leaving only the last one who happens to be on his last legs as he then walked over and picked up his once discarded weapon and now was dual wielding and trying to intimidate the poor sod who now also realized his low chances of victory were slim at best since he could only have a chance if he had his compatriots "I'm out!" were the final words as he had tried to run.

However it would seem that the blonde man would not be so lenient on the fleeing individual as he was now on the ground with a red colored machete sticking out of the backside of his leg incapacitating him so that he could move no longer or attempt at escape, the brown covered fighter approached the now injured other who tried to move but instead found it tough to do since his leg has been impaled deep into the flesh that he was pinned down.

"Now be a good man and stay there" stated Arc as he had gave a simple glare at the coward who seemed to go into an even more fear as sirens blared from a distance and were now approaching ever closer, before the teenager left he had saw a bullhead leave from the building where the younger girl was at and saw another person who also had blonde hair and a black cape, he chuckled lightly and soon walked towards his unknown destination once more leaving the fate of the thug into the hands of the police.

* * *

 **~Bulwark, Sky~**

Ruby Rose who was a young girl with dreams of being a huntress who defends humanity from the darkness of Grimm along with others was nervous.

Reason why? Because she was accepted into Beacon Academy and is now on her way there along with her older sister who was with her right now.

Yang Xiao Long was a beauty as she had long blonde hair as bright as the sun, her eyes were purple/lilac color and that reached to her waist with a cowlick on top, she wore an open tan-like jacket which reveled some of her 'assets' which were also covered by a yellow shirt with a small black flaming heart on the left side, she has an orange scarf around her neck for purposes known to her, she has puffy black cuffed sleeves for her shoulders and had twin yellow colored mechanical shaped wrist bands at first with black fingerless gloves, she had wore black mini-shorts which showed off some of her legs in which case some of the males nearby were distracted by, she had brown boots knee-high and a purple bandana wrapped around her left leg, she wore a brown colored belt which held a same colored free piece wrapped around her waists covering her behind.

Ruby had black hair with red tips at the edges of it, she had a unique color of silver eyes, black blouse with long sleeves with red trims, she has a black colored corset like piece of clothing with also red colored, she has knee length black skirt with red frills and for her leggings she wore black pants that offered her movement and her boots are also black themed with a red underneath, if there wasn't a distinct red cape being held by two silver crosses on each side of her shoulders, she also had what seemed to be a red colored compact and folded piece of equipment on her person.

"They will think your the bee's knee's" stated Yang with glee as she was still surprised that her baby sister was allowed acceptance into the prestigious Beacon Academy along with her, mentioned nervous sister felt her confidence drop at the mention that she will attract attention since she doesn't have many friends and meeting new people sort of scared her due to how easily intimidated she is.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" she replied to her excited half-sibling as she suddenly found the floor interesting, but her attention was caught by the news playing on the projector nearby.

 _ **"In latest news international criminal Roman Torchwick has escaped custody once again, if you have any information regarding his whereabouts please contact local Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa."**_ an image of the man young Ruby Rose fought against the previous night had showed up on screen and she felt guilty about letting him go.

 _ **"Thank you Cyril a** **nd in other news** **the Wandering Huntsman strikes again, but this time he has settled a dispute between a disgruntled Faunus protest group and local police who seemed ready to use force, but before he could be questioned for his reason he once again vanished without a trace. We are thankful for him resolving some local Faunus and Human territorial dispute in recent weeks throughout the kingdoms but there remains one question on everyone's mind. Who are they?"**_

Ruby Rose was one of many who had met the actual wanderer in person although it was short-lived due to her trying to capture the mentioned international criminal who had escaped custody once more last night, but she knew who it was immediately because there was only one person who had used a catchphrase whenever they questioned who they were.

 _"I'm just a simple man travelling through."_ or something along those lines.

No one knows who he is exactly or what purpose his has but one thing everyone can say is that he's a growing legend for the past 10 years within the world of Remnant, they don't know his origins but many people have made several speculations.

He was a mere human who lost everything to the darkness and is now on a self-crusade against the Grimm and possibly kills those who get in his way.

A Faunas who was wronged by civilization and is hunting down those who had cursed his name for vengeance on those who had abandoned him.

But the most popular one is that he is a soul who has a gentle and kind heart, his will is unbreakable and incorruptible, he protects those who the kingdoms cannot as the grimm descend upon those who are helpless against the monsters, he is a redeemer of the corrupt as several of the more criminals turn themselves in for redemption, he is not limited to the boundaries of the kingdoms as his goal is unknown but some believe to be that of righteousness.

A great deal of many people then began to spread rumors about his deeds, then those rumors become stories of about his legacy that he will leave behind, those stories soon turn into questions about why he do these things and many more have been questioning as well while giving their own answers to the problem, and those soon become a dream as many newer and younger hunters soon began to admire this unknown as they soon dreamed of being able to meet him in person.

Ruby Rose hoped to meet him again someday as she too was a fan of his stories no matter how far-fetched they may seem to be.

Unknown to her her wish would come true.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Whoa! That took some energy out of me but now this chapter is complete and I hope it's up to your satisfaction.**

 **Guess what time it is. SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: Sorry if I messed some things up or not making this very long but you know these things take time and ideas.**

 **Subject 2: Should I have Jaune join Beacon and become student? or should he become a mentor to other students and teach them some of his knowledge so that they can become better prepared while being treated as a guest?**

 **Subject 3: Do you want me to make things longer? Or do you want me to keep it the same length?**

 **Subject 4: Want to know the song I was listening to while typing this chapter?**

 **Final Subject (5): Do I give Jaune a big harem? (20-25 girls) or should he have the average harem? (10-15 girls)**

 **Sincerely this is FantasyRanger645. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not Own RWBY or any of it's characters they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **Chapter 2 is here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office~**

Headmaster Ozpin was sitting in his office drinking his usual coffee, his eyes looked upon the incoming Bulwarks carrying their future students and Hunters should they graduate, he was busy thinking about what had happened after he had interrogated miss Rose. They had just barely missed the Wandering Huntsman once again as he had let the authorities apprehend a thug who was hired by none other than Roman Torchwick, sadly the man couldn't tell because he along with many others the the orange haired thief had kept them in the dark.

But what they did get out of him is that he was planning on stealing a dust shop in the middle of the night and that he needed a hand with it as he only said it involved something big, or at least that's the theory anyway but without sufficient evidence to back it up it was a tough to prove.

But back on the Wanderer who happened to assist miss Rose on stopping that event from happening, apparently he had saved her when one of the thugs earlier she had thought to have knocked out rose up and tried to injure or cripple her but luckily for her he arrived at the scene just in time to get a shot preventing the young girl from being harmed, it was also thanks to Ruby's attention at her idol that they at least know a little bit more about him for he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Not much to go on but it at least helped give a better description than from a distance, and he had carried an old Flintlock pistol from a bygone age and a Cutlass with no mechanized features and just plain one sword, simplicity at it's finest as whoever he is had probably thought about some of the more minor but serious problems of mecha-shifting weapons much like Ruby Rose's [Crescent Rose], people tend to forget that those kinds of weapons need maintenance to be operational and if a slight problem occurred then it would considered useless in a situation if they ever walk the wilderness.

It seems that the traveling Hunter had thought about it and kept it to much more simpler and keeping a separate weapon of choice as a backup in case the other one became ineffective, an example would be the pistol which is effective at long range due to distance but if the target were to approach or get too close then it wouldn't be so efficient as the shooter would panic, while the sword is an opposite of the gun it is quite useful for those in close quarters.

Simplicity is the key for this Hunter.

The Professor's head turned back towards his desk and saw the transcripts of the school's newest arrivals, and suffice to say each one were unique;

Blake Belladonna, a Faunus who had ran away from the now corrupt White Fang due to her former partner showing his true colors and now realizing how far dark the Fang has become since it's turn to the dark side.

Weiss Schnee, an Heiress of an international multi-million lien making corporation from an very greedy father who only wanted to create more money from the dust since it was an invaluable material that is used for pretty much everything from weapon forging to keeping an entire city on it's feet.

Yang Xiao Long, a young thrill seeker who is an older overprotective sister and a party girl without a care in the world and would rather live life like there was no danger at all, but also determined to find a long lost mother who abandoned her after her birth and is on the search for someone who might have no love for her.

Ruby Rose, another young teenage girl but at the age of 15 and possibly the youngest out of everyone, she has learned skills from her mentor who also happened to be a friend of Ozpin's, her childlike innocence and naivety gives the older huntsman a smile as they lose that same kindness as they got older, not to mention her silver eyes that could be useful should the occasion ever arise but yet hidden because who knows when SHE might learn and kill.

Ozpin's eyes turned toward three other files.

Pyrrha Nikos, the famous and proclaimed 'Invincible Girl', she attends to beacon to try and get away from her ever popularity status and try to become a 'normal girl' but alas she might have problems with that as her current position is sure to gain the attention of most if not everyone at beacon, even some of the teachers.

Lie Ren, son of two parents who had escaped the destruction of Kuroyuri when news had arrived about it's fate reached to Mistral who had also decided to adopt the other and last file Nora Valkyrie, the two were inseparable and some might even say the looked like a couple but because due to her status as Adopted by the young man's family she is mostly seen as the younger sister since her own family's status is unknown whether they died or she was abandoned no one knows, not even Mr. Lie Ren himself.

He had known of the Ren family and the Kuroyuri incident was because since the kingdoms don't interact with each other's affairs unless they affect the world itself, the humble headmaster was not exactly known to follow the Council's orders as instructed so instead of breaking into business that he wasn't supposed to be a part of he had just simply... _asked_ his good friend Lionheart about the events pertaining his new students.

Not to mention that he also knew of the other's reason for entering Beacon was because due to his _experience_ he had witnessed pretty much the same thing over and over again, that it was becoming a trend.

He looked at his clock on his desk and saw that it was almost time to begin his speech, he then got up and slowly walked towards the elevator and soon got to introduce himself and his new learners.

* * *

 **~Later, Night~**

Blake Belladonna was reading one of her books that she had brought with her on the trip to this place where she can learn from professional hunter's and possibly find some sort of closure from her previous life as a former White Fang member who had left due to her now realizing her mistake of joining the now dark group.

She had finished the book _Jekyll and Hyde_ , which is one of her many favorite books since it depicted a man who was struggling with two souls fighting for control of his body with neither one giving up, but the book she was currently reading was one of the most best selling and many highly praised ones second to Ninja's of Love.

It was labeled _'Tales of the Wandering Hunter'_ it had described that a lone unknown individual who no one knew helped a lone village against the creatures of Grimm, many believe that the book was the start of the lone wanderer as his actions had earned many approvals and inspirations to the citizens of the four Kingdoms.

Many would not agree with her but she knows that others like her believe that he's real, she had very high praise to the human who had helped Faunus despite the many other protests against those who are racist against her kind, some of the females actually were infatuated with him due to his large amounts of kindness, a noble heart that had earned love and respect of many both Humans and Non-Humans, his actions had earned the attention of the prestigious academies as they had searched for him so that he could be a teacher to the newer generation but much like the common man no one could find him.

She along with the girl known as Ruby would very much like to meet him in person, if she had ever really met him then she would ask the many questions that the populace had for him, but she doubt he would answer as he usually leaves after completing a good deed and his catchphrase that has earned it as his signature words, _"I'm just a simple wanderer passing by"_ but if they did meet would he answer her and the other's questions?

What Blake didn't know is that her would be questions would be answered the next day.

* * *

 **~Emerald Forest, Morning~**

Jaune Arc yawned as he had left his hammock and saw the small camp he had made for himself, there was a single fire pit that had some ashes inside of where the former wood used to be at, a tree log nearby where his backpack is at and on the tree on his right side where it was partly holding his hammock was his cutlass and pistol, he wore his normal clothes because it felt much more comfortable in them than being bare naked in the dark, not only that but he slept in a hammock was because he liked the night.

But nonetheless he would have to begin the day and go in a random direction once more and since he doesn't have a map he really has no idea where to go.

"I'll just wing it" were his words as he had just finished packing up his one man encampment and went off in a direction where the wind was blowing at, what he didn't know was that if he looked above him he would see a large black nevermore flying over him and heading towards the same direction he was going at.

~Later~

Pyrrha Nikos had just landed after being launched into the forest of where she and other fellow students would collect artifacts somewhere within the forest and their job was to take one and return them back to the school, however they would receive partners if their eyes should meet whenever meaning that who she laid eyes on first they would be with her for the rest of the time in beacon, she was fine with it as she wasn't picky about partners and would much like to enjoy their company no matter who they are, well maybe except if they're racists.

As she had walked towards what she had assumed was where the artifacts are at and had to complete it in order to continue with her current classmates who seem to earn her intrigue that some of them thought of her like a fellow instead of an idol.

Sounds of fighting were heard as she had neared a pathway that led in the same direction as she was heading, curiosity gotten the best of her as she had inched closer to where the fight originated from.

When she arrived she had saw an event of how she had met HIM.

A young man surrounded by 3 Ursa's who were ready to kill him, she was about to got and help him but she wanted to see how much combat experience he has.

From the boy's perspective he already formed a plan as the first bear-like grimm had attack by clawing at him downwards trying to get him but he had backstepped a bit to avoid the swipe, another one who had cornered him also tried to attack by charging him on all fours but he had just swiftly dodged to the side and rolled while landing in a kneeling position, he pulled out his pistol and sword preparing to fend off against these overgrown fur rugs.

The third Grimm-creature roared and tried to charge the mortal much like the second but this time instead of running he had stood his ground and brought the blade in front of him, the beast was close enough to strike but due to it's simple object on killing it hadn't anticipated that it's target would dodge to the left of it and use the blade to slash it on the side causing pain for it was going to pay later, but when the best turned it's head the mouth felt something cold inside of it and before before it's last sight would be that of the mere Human who had ended it's life.

Enraged that their fellow monster had perished from it's head being blown off from point blank range they went after him in a frenzy, now the man knew that if the creatures of darkness in front of him were still be able to kill him should they land a single hit but he wasn't to keen on giving them that opportunity

So he had threw his pistol at the head of the nearest Ursa who was too busy being occupied by the thoughts of murdering him but what it didn't know was the pistol had a small bayonet attached at the bottom and so when the pistol connected it slashed the red glowing eyes which caused intense amount of pain as it roared at the man who smirked as if he had won, the first Grimm he had fought then raised up as to try and intimidate him and swiped at him in which case the boy retaliated by plunging the sword upwards from underneath the piercing the fur and penetrating the throat with the tip of the sword sticking out.

But the wanderer was too focused on his kill that he was blind that the once incapacitated dark bear had recovered and attempted to maul the blonde by chomping it's teeth against the flesh of the weaker individual, however the keyword being attempted as it soon died from being shot in the back by a few dust rounds which came from Pyrrha who had watched with interest while holding a smoking gun-spear and who had saved the life of the boy.

"Thanks" thanked the blue eyed male as he had pulled back his blade which caused the Ursa to fall backwards with a heavy thud that it shook the local area where the two were at and soon evaporated into oblivion as it's body was soon scattered into the winds, the redhead nodded "your welcome" and soon the two were now standing in a clear area where the remains of the Grimm were nowhere to be found.

"Are you a student?" asked the Champion as she had never seen the man before, was he a student that she didn't see and why was he using some archaic weapons? The reply came in a chuckle "no, not exactly" he then walked over to where his ranged gun was at and picked it off from the grass, "what are you doing here?" asked the brown clothed individual as he had wondered what a girl like her was doing out in the wilderness considering she wore bronze armor and had a shifting-weapon.

"I'm here on a test" came from the mouth of Nikos as she had eyed the other gender person in front of her, she analyzed him and saw that he had some form of experience and knowledge that he was able to take on three minor Ursa, "wait what test?" asked the boy once more as he hadn't heard about a test in the middle of a dangerous forest, how many people were with here?

But before she could answer they both heard two yells.

"YAHOO!"

"YOU DOLT!"

They both turned their heads upwards and saw a very large nevermore flying off into the distance with a red and white colors on it's feet, "you can answer that later!" he shouted as he had planned to follow the overgrown sized bird with Pyrrha nodding and went with him off to where the thing went.

* * *

 **~Artifact Location, Emerald Forest~**

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" screamed one Weiss Schnee as she could not believe that her supposed partner had let go and fell down while landing safely due to her sister who had caught her in mid-air, "I said jump" was the only reply from Ruby Rose who seemed to have almost no care about that she had almost became bean paste if it weren't for her sister but she had also forgot about the snobbish heiress who was holding onto dear life.

"She's gonna fall" was the monotone words coming from Blake Belladonna as she was inwardly smirking at how the situation was for the stuck-up heiress, "she's fine" the young 15 year old said as she was sure that her newfound best friend would be alright, "She's falling" was the dull answer of Lie Ren as he and the other's present are now watching the white colored female fall down to her supposed death.

As she fell she felt fear rise up in her being, was she going to die here? Is this all of her potential? Is this the end for Weiss Schnee who only got far by bribing? She didn't know but she had wished that she would at least live a little longer so that she could find HIM and have a talk about THAT event several years ago.

"GOTCHA!" shouted a newcomer's voice sounding as a male as she had felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, she had her eyes closed so she doesn't know if he was also falling with her or if he had just barely caught her in time, "WEISS!" shouted the mentioned girl's new partner as she then opened up her eyes and saw that she was laying on the pillar next to the artifacts which seemed to be chess pieces and the worried facial expressions of Ruby, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha.

Next to the invincible girl was a man she had not seen before and the outfit he had wore was unique as she had saw tufts of blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes, "are you okay?" asked the younger girl as she had gripped the Ice Queen's arms and assisted her up to her feet "I'm okay" she replied as she had dusted herself off and looked at the man "thanks for saving me" she looked at Ren as if he was the one who did, "I didn't do it" explained Ren as he pointed at the blonde who was chuckling lightly "guilty" was the only answer as he shrugged.

But before she could thank him they all heard a screech above them and they were all reminded of the large Grimm Nevermore that seemed to look at them with hate as they glared at it in return "what'll we do?" asked Weiss as she was wondering on what the plan was however it would seem that it was to be put on hold as a another creature of darkness had came in barging through the trees knocking them down, "DEATHSTALKER!" shouted Pyrrha as she had prepped [Milo] into it's rifle form and began to take aim.

"RUN!" ordered the other male as the group had picked out their pieces and soon ran towards a direction where the two ridiculously large beasts gave chase.

~At the Ruins~

"Shit!" cursed Jaune as he saw the bridge between him and the other four girls collapse due to the Nevermore's wings as they had made the integrity fall apart separating the once group of 8 into two groups of 4, with him along with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren who were facing against the scorpion based monster "what we do?" asked Ren as he and the others were now going to fight against a high tier Grimm "we break it's legs!" was the only reply from Nora Valkyrie who seemed to be ecstatic at the concept of destroying it's physical support.

"I have a plan" stated the young blonde male in the group as they had seen the monster using it's pincers for fear tactics to try and lower the morale of the four, "what's the plan?" asked Pyrrha as she was intrigued by this man's future actions, "okay so what I want to do is this..." trailed off the boy as they had listened to his plan which was both reckless and possibly death threatening but if it went well then they could leave the place without casualties.

The Deathstalker's stinger lunged forward trying to pierce one of them but the raven haired male with pink highlight used [Stormflower] and shot the appendage damaging it which caused some cases of pain on the beast, as the poison part became loose it retracted it back but not without a visitor as Jaune had grabbed the piece and was now on top of the monstrosity hacking and slashing at it catching it's attention as it was keeping it occupied so that the other's could perform it "NOW!" came the order as the plan went into motion.

Pyrrha crouched and brought up her shield while Nora Valkyrie hopped on and soon the two combined by having the redhead jump high and the energetic girl launch herself into the air while the beast was too busy trying to pry off the human on it's back, then it tried to use it's now loose stinger and kill him but it would seem that he had anticipated this as he ducked when it tried to hit but he had cut it when it retracted once more effective causing sever massive damage while the stinger was now embedded into the bone armor making it hard to get it off.

He would not leave it without a few gifts so he had brought out his pistol and aimed both melee and ranged weapons down below towards it's eyes, "take this!" he yelled as he had used both weapons to stab/impale the two large eyes causing even more unbearable pain but as he had tried to get off he had forgotten that the large scorpion had more than two eyes, so while he had just barely jumped it used it's pincer to cause damage and swatted the poor mortal away to the stone structure nearby making it's backside come into contact as a cracking sound was heard.

"NO!" screamed Pyrrha as she and Ren had gotten past it and began to shoot at it from a distance wherein young Valkyrie had propelled herself down with speed in which she had used her hammer [Magnhild] to bash the stinger on it's head to dig in even deeper causing much more indefinite pain if not killing it instantly and the support it was on had cracked and crumbled making it fall down into the abyss to where no one would be bothered by it ever again.

"Ow" moaned Arc as he had gotten up and saw the planning was a success at the expanse of his well being and his back had hurt so much but he would walk it off as he had saw the other three arrive towards him "are you alright?" asked Nora as she and the others were worried as they had heard a sickening crack when he had been thrown at the stone wall he had fell from, "yeah" he replied as he had now witnessed a falling headless mass going down alongside it's compatriot "but you should be asked them that" he pointed to the four girls who had taken down the large black bird.

Now that the eight were reunited they began walking back to the Academy exhausted and injured, well the future students were walking back but Jaune was going with them as he had felt he owed them one "so who are you guys?" he asked as he and the others never had a proper introduction before the events that had transpired, the too were wondering his name as well "who are you by the way?" questioned Yang back as they continued walking, "I asked you first" replied the boy as he fell behind a bit and now felt naked due to having lost both of his weapons back.

"I'm Ruby Rose." introduced Ruby as she wanted to be the first one to do it.

"Yang Xiao Long" the blonde gal answered as she gave him a seductive wink.

"Weiss Schnee" stated the white girl like her name was an obvious one.

"Blake Belladonna" was the only words from the black schemed female.

They approached the hill closer and saw two teachers there, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, but the intros continued before they could finish the day.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos a pleasure to meet you" she said with kindness as she had a light in her eyes.

"Lie Ren and this is Nora Valkyrie" was the final words from Lie Ren as he had gave him both their names "we're together, well not like together-together" she started to say.

The group had arrived at the top of the hill where they saw the two veteran hunters walking towards them but they were in range when they had heard the boy's answer to his name being asked, "who are you?" asked Blake as she had been curious as to who this boy is, he only chuckled lightly once more causing some of them to be confused "Who am I?" he said as if he was repeating the question.

"I'm just a simple guy traveling through here" was the answer as he had soon began to walk in a different direction than what the group were going to go.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EH!?"

"OH MY OUM!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

Were the various responses to what the boy said, the two teachers stopped in their tracks as the eyes of theirs widen in shock at person they were looking for, and it would seem at this response the boy stopped in his tracks "what?" he questioned as they all looked at him as if they seen a ghost, then without warning he was being hugged by a very hyperactive Ruby Rose as she squealed like that of a highschool girl.

"Ohmygoshitreallyisyouican'tbelieveityourreallyrealIloveyouyourawesomecanIhaveyourautograph?" were the words that came from her mouth in fast paced as she had said some really things that were incoherent as he couldn't decipher what she was saying, "what?" he asked once more in confusion as to why this girl was hugging him as if she had met an idol of hers, she looked up at him with stars in her eyes as she saw him with fascination.

Then without warning he was questioned again but this time by almost everyone, but luckily the two older hunters had decided to give him a bone as the headmaster cleared his throat "we have team assigning to do remember?" he said as the 7 people's eyes widen at that and soon they all ran off but not without giving one final glance at the legend who had helped them, "thanks for that" thanked Jaune Arc as he had been confused beyond belief that he would be asked so many questions at the same time he almost had a migraine, "oh don't thank me yet young man for we have some questions of our own as well" replied the older man as he had sipped his coffee mug once more for the day.

He then gave the younger male advice "meet me outside of my office in a few minutes, assigning teams is going to take a while" and then left him along with Glynda as the two had begun their return "are you sure it's alright for him to be alone Ozpin?" asked the deputy mistress as she had casted a final glance at Jaune who had stood up and began walking off to who knows where, the grey haired hunter replied "don't worry Glynda, you and I know that he has no choice due to his injuries he has sustained from the fight earlier." was the only answer she'll get until after the announcement.

* * *

 **~Beacon, Office~**

Jaune Miles Arc was confused as hell as he had wondered why his newfound friends had suddenly began to invade his space and ask him a butt-load of questions left and right barely giving him time to react or answer properly, before he could wonder even further he had heard a pair of voice from earlier "so you did come after all" he looked up and saw Ozpin and Goodwitch approach him in which he had waved "yeah" and soon the elevator door opened and the headmaster motioned for the boy to enter "get on board, good wanderer" and the boy complied as they soon began to reach the top of the tower.

"So what do you want to ask me?" asked the blonde haired teenager as he had removed his hat as a show of respect since he's in someone else's place, "right to the point I see" responded the grey haired man as he had poured more coffee, it was night time from what the windows had described the sky as, "well we would like to know some things" and at that the three soon got into a conversation.

~Later~

Ozpin sighed as he had felt a bit of a euphoric victory.

He had at last discovered the truth about the Wandering Huntsman or Jaune Arc as he's called, and another reason for the taste of winning is that the four Kingdoms have been trying to get him into their respective schools so that they can obtain his knowledge in which the future hunters could learn and improve and it just so happens that he was passing through the Emerald forest, Beacon's 'Backyard' so to speak but nonetheless he had achieved what many others had failed.

But despite this he was asked by a shocking request from the boy.

He had wanted to stay at Beacon as a Guest instead of being a Student or a Teacher, from the response as to why he wanted to stay here for a few months was because of the answer which had shocked him even more.

 _"I would like to stay a Beacon because I've been traveling across all of Remnant for a long while, during that time I made very few friends and have created too many enemies, I don't want to be a student is because I believe I'm too skilled to be one or too young but I don't want to be a teacher because I doubt that anyone would listen to me or the fact that many would give me respect that I didn't earn on my own, so I would like it if I could stay as a guest. I get to study some things that I wasn't able to while also tutoring those who are lacking in combat skills and are in need of training to be combat ready, don't get me wrong I love adventure but there are more ways to enjoy than walking around the globe fighting Grimm, Human, Faunus or animals and saving people, you can have an adventure by just staying around one place as you may never know what happens next. That's why I would like to stay as a guest Headmaster Ozpin is if you would please grant me this request of you to allow me stay here for a few months and socialize with those who I haven't been able to."_

The boy had brought up a few good points in his explanation, he feels like he walked around for too long and is now 'on break' as this generation would say and not to mention it is important to have friends otherwise you would die alone with no one to remember you by, he also feels that he's a bit over-skilled to be a student but yet has much to understand as well, for he could access a mission that first years couldn't be able to.

This also brought up another important notice, he's an enigma and that means that SHE doesn't know about his existence and they could use this to her advantage in case she becomes bold and execute her nefarious plans for the world.

"Ozpin?" asked Glynda as she had tried to get the older man's attention on the subject concerning about the legendary figure that had left not too long ago "Glynda, I want you to tell the boy tomorrow that his request has been granted but he'll have to follow the rules that will be set for him like all the other students" at this her eyes widen "You mean..." trailed off the beautiful woman as she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth "Yes Glynda, we have a new friend today" and with that she left nodding.

"This WILL be an interesting year after all" were all he has to say as he had thought about the Wandering Huntsman who's now a Guest of Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **GOD DAMN this felt somewhat longer than it should be but that's just probably me, anyway now that Jaune has joined beacon as neither student or teacher but somewhere in between.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: Should I make Jaune tutor some students who are lacking in combat experience? (RWBY, CRDL, PNR, and others ).**

 **Subject 2: Should I make this a daily thing or should I update it every other day?**

 **Subject 3: If you guys are indeed enjoying this then I would love it if I saw some fanart even though it's a little bit early.**

 **Subject 4: Yes Ren's parents are alive in this and Nora is his little sister-figure and that's why I put Nora on the poll but again it's your choice whose a part of the harem.**

 **Subject 5: Want me to rewrite the Wanderer Trailer since it's a bit bad?**

 **Final Subject (6): Should Jaune have two sets of weapons? (One shifting weapon and a simple one) Or should he keep it the way it is? (Non-shifting weaponry and all simplicity).**


	4. Chapter 4 (Chapter 3)

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not Own RWBY or any of it's characters they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **No promises on this being a good chapter.**

 **Chapter 3 has arrived.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Vale, Park~  
**

Jaune Arc was thinking while sitting down on the same bench he had passed out on a couple days ago and began to think on what to say about the others who now knew about his identity, sure he knows that they have questions for him and he would love to answer them to the best of his abilities but with so many people around it might be difficult to at least leave for something simple like going to get food at a restaurant without the attention of the students always with him he can't help but feel a bit invaded in his privacy.

He loves to enjoy some time with his newfound friends but he fears that they may reveal his identity by accident from over excitement and by the slip of the tongue so he would need to be serious and he don't like it cause he's more of a gentle heart but he will not hesitate to become strict with people and sometimes he will not always be seen as the role of the good guy.

But there was another problem bothering his mind, weapons.

He knows that it's a whole lot easier than simple weapons like a simple plain sword and a flintlock and use more versatile weapons like the shifting ones but then again they too have their flaws as they need to have more maintenance and intensive care in it's creation/handling as it was a very delicate procedure but he hasn't used any at all from the beginning and is actually contemplating on whether to get one or just keep it as is.

"I'll just wing it" said the blonde guest of Beacon as he had decided to just go with whatever his gut tells him to get whenever he goes to the nearest blacksmith, he got up and checked his pocket-watch "oh it's about time" spoke the now on hold traveler as he had agreed with the professor of Beacon and Headmaster as they both had come to a conclusion on about the other's knowledge of his existence.

But before he could get up he turned his head to a distant bullhead landing down and possibly dropping off it's passengers for the day he had felt an instant amount of regret as his face had turned green.

Yes ladies and gentleman the Wandering Huntsman has a weakness, motion sickness.

Or rather more like airsickness as everytime he thought or Oum forbid GOT on board one of those deathtraps he felt the urge to just puke right then and there, he had problems with cars but at least they were fast and he could just focus on something else but if it's in the skies then no, so whenever he was on one he would take a quick nap to try and get rid of the feeling, it worked very little.

He took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm his nerves "and now another thing that they might know" he said as if trying to cheer himself up but alas it had little to no effect, but before he could leave once again he swore he had saw a young petite woman with brown and pink hair and similar colored eyes, almost like it was based off of Neapolitan Ice cream, he shook his head while disregarding it as anxiety about boarding the airship.

* * *

 **~Beacon Academy, Dorms~**

Yang Xiao Long was having trouble, yes the blonde bombshell was having difficulties, the problem?

HE was real.

Yes she could not believe that she and her sister and their friends had met the ACTUAL wandering huntsman himself, she was still trying to wrap her head around it, believe it or not she was one of those who thought he WASN'T real and just a made up character for entertainment purposes but instead she had came face to face with the man himself, boy he had proved her wrong and like a great deal of many others also she had questions for him and hoped that he would give them answers.

But her teammates of team RWBY were still talking about it.

"I can't believe that we met him in real life!" squeal the blonde's younger sister as she was fantasizing about the man she had liked when she was younger and now meeting him in person caused her fan-girl mode into overdrive, Yang's partner Blake was the silent of them but she's also probably trying to wrap her head around the revelation about encountering the legendary figure of their time.

"Rubes clam down" tried Yang on making sure that her baby sister doesn't have a stroke from over-excitement, "but Yaang, it's THE legendary Wandering Hunter!" exclaimed the poor red caped young huntress as she had been held by her cape from her sister, "she has a point Yang, he probably has answers that have a need of them" said Weiss as she had finished filing her nails and prepping for the day.

Blake belladonna who had donned her uniform since they had officially began school spoke that somewhat deflated Ruby to a degree "But remember he doesn't stay for very long if not at all, for all we know he could not be here now and we had missed our chance" and with that the mood in the room felt a bit heavy as they had began to think once more, it was true he was called a Wanderer for not reason, they had a feeling that they had just possibly missed their only opportunity.

"Oh crap we're gonna be late!" shouted Ruby as she had to try and lighten the mood also drawing her teammates attention "WHAT!?" screeched Weiss as her eyes darted to the clock on their wall and noticed that it was indeed 5 minutes before class and then had left the room in a haste leaving her new team who were also trying to recompose themselves "uhhh to class!" spoke the young leader of team RWBY as she and her fellow left after the White one.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren peeked their heads when they had heard what the youngest student said and this also caused a reaction "Let's move Renny!" yelled the orange haired warhammer user as she had grabbed her partner's wrist and pulled him along with him just sighing as if he had been in a similar situation many times before, the current leader of PNR (Pioneer) Pyrrha followed suite but if she had stayed for a few seconds longer she would've seen that out the window in the distance she could have seen a black small nevermore flying towards the docks.

 **~Beacon Courtyard~**

Jaune Arc had stumbled out of the flying monstrosity as he looked a bit worse for wear, "I have helped a village evacuate when the Grimm overran them, I had fought against several White Fang members and one of their most prized members into a one on one fight, and have even saved a damsel in distress from someone intended to kill them, but yet I can NOT handle a simple ride in one of the most used vehicles used throughout the world" he groaned as his eyes laid upon the nearest trash can and in which he had moved to and spilled out his contents from earlier, or more like from yesterday.

*CAW* was the sound of a bird that reached the poor blonde's ears as he had looked up and saw a nevermore flying above him, and soon his mouth had formed into a small smile at the sight of the grimm bird, so he had walked over getting rid of his lasting airsickness and soon sat down underneath one of the trees that provided shade from the sun and a resting place that the young teenager had felt he needed as he laid down and began to rest.

The Nevermore had landed on the boy's stomach and he had chuckled at the action, he then used his arm to get a little paper attached to it's leg sideways and pulled it off while using the other arm to rub the raven's head, so with a paper now in his hands and his Grimm pet and began to read it, then his smiled widen as he had now knew who it belonged to.

One of his Friends.

 _[Hey Jaune, how are you? If you're wondering how me and sis are doing then you should know that we're good, we have not been getting into trouble as of late as we promised to you. The rest of the Gang still want to thank you for saving our hides from THAT time Jaune, but you should know is that some of us are worried about you and your travels._

 _Believe it or not but sis was accepted into Atlas academy some time ago, you know the distance between the kingdoms is long even for Jacob, so probably by the time you receive the news you would be in a different kingdom all together._

 _Surprised that I know long words? Yeah Ma and Pa have been teaching me all the big boy words Jauney._

 _And someday I want to make you proud by following my dream of being a police officer and follow your example; be kind to everyone no matter they are Human or Faunus like us, always respect people despite their circumstances, and never have a grudge against anyone no matter how much the words hurt but always ask for help when needed._

 _I know that you're traveling an all but are you going to be there for the Vytal Festival? If so then I hope to see you on TV, even if you're in the crowd watching and cheering on sis._

 _Sincerely, Your little buddy Oliver.]_

The boy had felt pride already after reading the letter addressed to him from one of the Faunus he had saved a few months back, he closed the letter and put it in his pockets, he then proceeded to take his nap.

For about 5 seconds.

"HURRY!" shouted a familiar high pitched voice and he had opened up his eyes and looked to where it had originated from and saw the same 7 people who somewhat know him yesterday and seen them running with all haste towards what he had guessed as class since they mostly wore the uniforms with some minor details, but he had smiled gently at their antics but saw Ozpin and his assistant looking at their direction as well.

After the group was out of earshot the old professor looked at the boy laying down across from him and miss Goodwitch's direction and called him out "Ah Mr. Arc so please that you can come today" he smiled warmly at the lad who only nodded at his words, "hello headmaster" replied the now Guest as he had sat up against the tree and folded his arms and put his leg on the other and looked at the old man.

"So they'll be at the meeting later?" asked the blue eyed boy as he had pondered and actually hoped that they will indeed be at the arranged meeting much later during lunch period in which case they had free time and it was excellent because due to the free time in between classes, the grey haired elder nodded his head "of course, no doubt that they will want to ask you questions since yesterday's revelation about your identity." he sipped his coffee and made the boy nodded once more as he had agreed with the man.

"So I have some free time until then?" asked the boy but he already knew the answer since his request about being given a homage to stay at the prestigious Beacon Academy, the man simply smiled before leaving with his female companion.

So with that now in his head he had proceeded to continue his interrupted nap, he had time and that's enough for him to rest for a few minutes and explore later, then he had closed his eyes and took his sleep.

~Later~

"Hey mister" an unknown voice spoke softly as whoever they are tried to awaken the blonde who simply stirred, "wake up sir" spoke the voice once more but this time more feminine and again the boy merely stirred before he felt this girl's shaking him hard, might as well wake up before he pisses her off and on the first day of his duration vacation, so he grumbled "what is it?" he asked with a tired voice as he had just barely awakened.

And when his eyes opened his own met with chocolate brown ones and when this woman moved a bit backwards there was one thing that he had noticed that was different about her, a pair of brown rabbit ears, she wore the uniform like those who had rudely awaken him earlier "oh hello" he said when he had fully awaken and suffice to say, from his point of view she was cute with those ears, she gave her own words "um hello" and she seemed to be a shy faunus too, cute didn't cut it but was replaced by adorable.

He pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open to reveal the time, 5:20 signifying that he's been asleep for exactly 20 minutes and normally he would be bothered if he was any ordinary child, but he was anything but normal and during his journey he knows that he should prepare for anything even when resting so he had decided to get up and walk off the rest of the weariness off "thanks for waking me up" he had given the Bunny Faunus his thanks for waking him up so he could prepare.

So he had begun to stretch his arms and legs as if getting ready for another day out in the wilderness, but the rabbit girl asked "um Who are you?" she didn't know who he is so it was difficult to say if he was either a teacher or a student due to the limited view she has on him and the fact that he has his bandana on his face concealing it even more, he smiled underneath it and replied "I'm a friend of Headmaster Ozpin, I've just come by to visit him" he answered but although he hated lying to anyone he had to keep his identification a secret.

She nodded and asked him a question "do you want to see him?" she had hoped that maybe this stranger knew the way but it would seem to be not the case as he shook his head "nah I haven't been here in a long time I sort of forgot where to go a long time ago" he explained as he felt even more guilty for deceiving her but it had to be done, and add the fact that he doesn't know the place well like her.

So with that in mind she had introduced herself "I'm Velvet Scarletina, may I ask for yours?" she wanted to know the name of Ozpin's old compatriot so that she wouldn't confuse him for another student, but the boy knew it was risky telling him her name but then again he wasn't exactly a student either and not to mention that it would also help him to start gaining some friends beginning with her, so he replied to her question "I'm Jaune Arc" he then extended his hand so that she could shook it and she did.

~Later~

The two had started to chat with each other for almost an hour already and it was safe to say that their friendship had begun to bloom, they both sat on a nearby bench "really?" she asked while trying to stifle her laugh while he had told her one of his 'made-up tales', he nodded "yeah and the man said 'what's the most insignificant thing I could buy with 10 Lien?' and you know what the other man said?" he asked her as if trying to lure her into questioning and it was successful "what did he say?" she could barely hold it in when the teller answered "he said 'Your Dignity'".

The duo had laughed hard after that with each other barely breathing "HA HA HA!" laughed the two as they had to hold in their stomachs, "hey Velvet!" came a shout which caught the attention of the duet who had finally calm down, "oh hello Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi!" replied the Faunus as she had wiped a tear from her eyes, another woman who was being followed by two other people who were also males, Jaune assumed they were a team considering that the leading woman had come behind the girl now known as Coco, she had came to the both of them but didn't wear the uniform instead wore something that screamed fashionista.

The second male who had blank eyes but with red like hair, dark brown colored skin and wore a sleeveless red shirt with black pants, and on his hands were black gloves similar to Jaune's but they both held two sharped 'Arm-blades' with very sharp edges and tip for deadly close encounters, he seems to also sport scars which he seemed to not mind in revealing in public.

The third and final member of Velvet's friends was a very tall man who had black short hair if not shaved, his brown eyes revealed that of an internally calmed man, on his back was a VERY large Greatsword that seemed a bit too heavy for anyone to hold but since he doesn't know how strong he is he'll have to put that on hold, he had a shoulder piece of armor on the left side much like Jaune's, he had a green coat like clothing with a black shirt underneath and had brown pants.

"Well Vel I didn't know you have a boyfriend" teased the black sunglasses wearing girl as she had smirked at how the two people were interacting with each other, and the fact that she usually sees her friend by herself even though the semester has just started, hey she was a girl and had needs and add onto the fact that her team are second years and have a bit more freedom than first years but are still students, "nice to meet ya ma'am" said Velvet's new friend as he had got up and extended his hand so that the woman in front of him could shake it.

She was impressed that he had a decent amount of politeness than some of the others here, she shook it "hello there, I'm Coco Adele leader of team CFVY" she introduced herself to the man who in turn was asked for his name as well "so may I know the guy that has befriended fluffy-buns here?" she also teased her Faunus compatriot with a made up nickname she had given her, but the boy responded "I'm Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" he tried to be flirty.

Keyword being tried.

"Really?" asked both girls at how he had introduced himself to the group, he slightly shook his head "no not really, just thought I would try and impress you, obviously I've failed" he then began to put one of his hands in his pocket and pulled out a pocket-watch and checked the time 6:00, only forty minutes of storytelling with his Faunus friend, "why do you use that old thing?" asked Coco as she couldn't believe her eyes that someone is using something that is ANCIENT compared to today's technology, at this the male felt offended "hey! This was a gift to me" he told her defensively at such a sentimental value to him.

She put up both of her hands up "okay no need to be defensive" she said to him as if trying to calm him down, he sighed and apologized "sorry it's just that this Pocket-watch is very special to me since it was from a family member of mine" at that the leader nodded but the boy spoke once again "whelp I better go and see Ozpin" at this Velvet's ears drooped a bit before she had heard his voice again "don't worry Velvet you'll see me around, it's just that man wants to talk with me for some 'catching up' to do" he was internally screaming at himself for lying not to the rabbit based girl but her team as well.

"Before I leave I want to introduce myself to you two" he said before he had put his hand in front of Fox Alistair who nodded and grabbed it while introducing himself "Fox Alistair" and the same process was with the taller man "Yatsuhashi Daichi" and soon he had began to leave after having heard their intros.

After he was gone Coco's eyebrows lifted up a bit "you liiiiike him" she said in a teasing manner and at this the other brown haired woman's face had a blush "Coco!" she yelled at her leader with embarrassment.

 **~Beacon, Hallway~**

Teams RWBY and PNR were walking towards the headmaster's office for reasons unknown.

"What do you think Ozpin wants with us?" asked Weiss as she had wondered as to why the veteran Huntsman wanted to speak with him about, it was Nora who had answered but except with strange theories "Maybe he wants to expel us already? Or is it possible that he has us on a mission already!?" she then continued to NOT keep her theories to herself and most of them had gotten Ruby Rose down as she had known now that the N in PNR was crazy but still it brought her down.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm sure he just wants to talk with us that's not so depressing" spoke her Half-sister as she had wanted to lighten the mood but it worked very little due to the constant blabbering of Valkyrie, "Don't mind Nora, she's always been like this since we were children" said Lie Ren as he too tried to lift young Rose's mood and she smiled despite her young naivety in believe others words.

But there was another thing on her mind, or rather a certain person the day before 'I wonder if I'll ever meet him again' was her thoughts on the boy she had met twice in a row, as they say third times a charm but she couldn't get her hopes up due to his job as a Journeyman and since he doesn't or probably doesn't want to stay he may possibly be outside of their reach already.

They took the elevator that went straight up to the office and needless to say it was crowded due to the amount of people that had boarded it at once instead of one at a time, "why didn't we think of going one group at a time instead of all at once?" asked Ruby as she was being pressed against Blake's chest and believe it or not she was actually jealous at how well developed that her ninja teammate was.

but the doors opened and they had entered the old man's office "we're here Professor Ozpin, you wanted...to...see..." spoke the youngest of them and trailing off as she the others had saw someone they did not expect again to be there, a familiar brown coated individual who was weaponless due to his losing of them back against the Deathstalker the day prior, but to her she had saw a mop of blonde hair because he no longer wore his hat which was sitting on top of the Headmaster's desk.

"Hello there guys" spoke the Wandering Huntsman who had looked at them when he and his host had heard the door opening signaling that they entered to room, and then without warning he had felt a hug like from yesterday and this time he wasn't surprised when he had saw the young red caped huntress-in-training there on his abdomen almost like she doesn't want him to go.

However since they have a meeting to get on with he had gently pushed her off of him but it would seem that her grip was tightening, "uh miss, could you please let go?" he asked politely as he was feeling a bit lack of oxygen from her hug, "nope" was the quick reply as she seemed to hold him even harder which soon made it difficult to breath "Ma'am please? Could you let go of me?" he asked her once more but then his face started to turn blue due to his oxygen levels being cut off from her bone-crusher "nope!" was her only reply.

Ozpin had saw how the boy wanted to breath but did not want to hurt her feelings so he had decided to 'throw a bone' so to speak towards their honored guest, he cleared his throat catching the groups attention "Miss Rose if you would be so kind as to let our esteemed friend go, he seems to have trouble breathing" he said to her which made her look and saw that his face was a deep shade of blue "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled and pulled back from him but he merely gave her a thumbs up before his head face-planted onto the desk.

"Thank you!" inhaled Jaune as he had finally regained his breath and thanked the man who had saved his life "don't worry about it my good man" he then motioned the summoned team to join him and the blonde's seats to that they can get started.

"Uh Headmaster Ozpin?" asked Weiss as she had wanted to know why HE was hear, don't get her wrong she would love to have the information he has much like her father unfortunately, "Yes miss Schnee" he answered her and she soon began to question once again "why is he here?" she pointed to the boy who didn't seem to be fazed by the question or just simply ignored it, the grey haired elder replied "he's here for reasons we will know when he explains himself." he then motioned for the boy to speak.

He chuckled nervously as their eyes were now on him and he wasn't used to the attention since he had began his traveling, "uh before we begin how about we re-introduce ourselves to each other?" he suggested as to lower the amount of stares and it seemed effective as the young girl had then began to do so.

"Hello there I'm Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY!" she shouted in excitement that her life-long idol was talking with her and are now Re-introducing themselves.

"Weiss Schnee" said the white haired female and the partner of the leader who was a bit more giddy about having a conversation with him.

"Blake Belladonna" was the only response from the girl wearing a bow that looked to be twitching every now and then if one was observant.

"Yang Xiao Long" came from the blonde of the group as she had once again given him a wink in which case had made him blush from the action even though he knew she was teasing him.

His head then turn towards the other three people who seemed a bit pleased to introduce themselves.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos" came the kind answer to the blonde male in front of them.

"I'm Lie Ren" spoke the other black haired individual as he had a look in his eyes that he knew that asked questions but for some reason thanks as well.

"And I'm NORA!" said a hyperactive orange haired woman as she had suddenly rushed in front of his face if not directly causing him to pull back a bit for space, "Nora" said Lie Ren as he sighed at his partner's usual antics which were always out of hand even for him, well it was a good thing he acted like her older brother, technically they are considered siblings since she was adopted by his parents.

"Pleased to meet you all" said the blue eyed teenager as he became nervous again from the new stares once again, "so what's your name cutie?" asked Yang while flirting with him as she was trying to know his name since everyone else is either still in shock that he was in front of them or they were nervous as he was, the boy replied "My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it" he tried flirting back to her.

It was a failure.

"Pfft! Really?" she asked him as if he was being serious, he replied "no not really, just wanted to try my luck at flirts but as the answer has stated that I fail" she giggled at that and found it how cute he had tried to flirt back but due to his situation it didn't work but she also wanted to know where he got that from "so where did you get it from, your Mama?" she teased as if trying to lighten the mood but she didn't expect to have a direct and literal response "actually yes that DID come from my ma" he even said it with a straight face.

Yang couldn't take it anymore and just laughed "so we got a Mama's boy?" she asked while making fun of him and already liking him, but it would seem his next words had an effect on her "I may be a Mama's child but I can be YOUR Papa if you want to" and to add even more effectiveness he had cupped her chin in front of everyone and looked deep into her Lilac eyes with his Sapphire ones, suffice to say she had felt a bit of heat rushing to her.

Ozpin cleared his throat gaining the two blonde's attention and everyone else back on track since their minds had been occupied by the two who were having a flirting session, "if it's not any trouble may we please get back on track?" he asked as he had wanted to continue their original purpose, "sorry" was the two's apologies as they now had returned to the task at hand.

"So um, Mr. Wanderer?" asked a very nervous Ruby as she had wanted to know some things, he held up his hand and spoke "please since you guys know who I am just call me Jaune from now on" the dark red tipped girl nodded "Jaune, can I ask you something?" he looked at her and nodded in which told her to continue with her question "what are you doing here?" she and the others nodded their own heads also wanting to know.

He smiled and sat down on his assigned seat "well to answer your question Ruby, may I call you Ruby?" he had asked her for permission if he could use her first name and he had a smile on her face and nodded, "Then to answer your question Ruby is that, I'm currently on hold so to speak" at this they had become confused as to what his words meant, it was then Blake had asked her own question regarding to his answer "what do you mean by that?"

His hand had scratched the back of his neck and he sighed "it sounds like what I'm saying, I'm taking a break from traveling" at this definite answer all of their eyes widen and some of them had formed a smile internally at the opportunity of interacting with the legendary figure himself, not to mention the news would spread quickly and all of the Kingdoms very own questions would be answered, but it seems that the boy had noticed their slow forming grins.

"Hold up there!" he said catching their attention once more as he had sighed and got up to walk towards them and spoke once more "there is another reason why I have decided to postpone my journey" his hands had motioned them to sit down on the floor in which Jaune had turned his head and silently asked if they could and he had nodded while sipping his mid-day coffee, "sit down everyone, this is going to be a long explanation" he then proceeded to sit cross-legged on the metal floor and they followed suit.

"So who wants to know the reason why?" he asked rhetorically but already knew the answer as Ruby's hand shot up like that of a middle school student, he pointed his hand to hers as if he was a teacher himself "yes miss Rose" she then asked "so what's the reason why you have decided to stop?" he sighed and answered.

"It's simple Ruby..." he then began to tell his tale that he knew that they had wanted to know so he indulged them.

* * *

 **~PNR Dorm~**

PNR and RWBY had returned to their dorms later after they had finished their conversation with Jaune, "I can see why he's in a predictament" spoke Nora for once not going off of the walls but being serious, her other two roommates looked at her and she continued "he's lonely, he hasn't had many friends during his 10 year journey if barely any at all, and he also came to the realization that if he were to somehow die then no one would knew he had actually fell to whatever serious injuries he had sustained and none would be the wiser and just assume that he's still off wandering until it was too late." the mood had slightly lowered but it was Ren who had lightened the mood "I still can't believe about his age." then Nora went to her partner and nodded "yeah, who knew."

 ** _~Flashback, a few minutes ago~_**

Jaune had just finished his tale and his reasons and suffice to say they were all shocked that someone who was considered a legendary figure amongst the younger generation had felt lonely and a bit of despair and they all had felt guilty to just assume that he didn't need any, it would seem that even someone so well acknowledged needed a few friends of himself and feel that he won't be forgotten despite his greatest achievements that have later inspired the more younger future Hunters of the Kingdoms.

Not to mention that one day one of his many made enemies might find him and kill him and may do it in public too, however the mood seemed to be a bit dark than needed and there was one more question about him, "so how old are you?" asked Ren as he had wanted to lighten the mood in the room a bit, Ozpin had his chair turned so that they won't see his smirking expression, he already knew the boy's age but he had wanted his students to find out.

"I'm 16 if you want to know." was the answer that came from Jaune Miles Arc as he had looked at their funny looking expressions.

"YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN!?" screamed everyone in shock at that revelation, now they knew how young he was and how some of their illusions on how old he was shatter at that.

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

They all shared a chuckle at that small recent shock in their lives about how someone they had considered an idol was actually a year older than RUBY who was only 15 years old, at first they had problems coming around with it but he had explained that due to his daily routine that he's been able to be mistaken for a 17 year old at first glance, however before they could go to change a knock was heard on their door "who could that be?" asked the leader of PNR and opened it to reveal the boy they had just finished talking to not that long ago now standing in front of their doorway.

"I have no where else to sleep and Ozpin recommended you guys since you have four beds but three people" was the younger boy's explanation as he stood there while holding his hat in one hand and a bag in the other in which Pyrrha had assumed was his belongings, she motion him to enter and he did while thanking her "thank you Pyr, I owe you one" she replied "you don't owe me anything, you can stay here as long as you want" her hand then pointed to the empty bed and he had sat down and laid down.

Nora seemed a bit confused as to why he wore his wanderer clothes "aren't you gonna change?" she asked their new roommate who replied "actually this is my ONLY pair of clothes, so no I won't" and with that he had closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **JESUS CHRIST! This one took longer than I had originally wanted to do but as the saying goes move with the flow and I did.**

 **But as a result I had posted this at 3 A.M. IN THE FREAKING MORNING!**

 **Let me tell you, creating some chapters like this is NOT the easiest thing to do.**

 **Now for your regular scheduled program.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: I know that some of you are going to have a fit with Jaune's current age and will ask if not DEMAND me to change it for Morals, but let me ask you something.**

 **When Ozpin took Ruby into his Academy, did he do it because of her skills? Or was it due to her Silver eyes?**

 **Ozpin could have Jaune was because he had won a 'game' of cat and mouse and the mouse has been caught.**

 **In other words words would Ozpin have Jaune because the other Kingdoms searched for him for his knowledge? Or did he accept Jaune's request because he could prove to be a valuable ally that his groups enemies don't know who he is and his skill level? (They know his Title but not the actual person)**

 **Subject 2: The 'Joke' I made Jaune tell to Velvet is actually based off of a video called; Random CS:GO Bullshittery (Part 6) by a Youtuber called SovietWomble, and it was at the end of the video, I suggest you go check it out if you want a laugh.**

 **BUT be warned if you are easily offended then DON'T watch it.**

 **Subject 3:** **Was THIS chapter good enough for you or should I make it a bit longer?**

 **Subject 4: Do you guys want me to make Omakes?**

 **Final Subject (5): Should I write HOW Jaune began his Journey or should I wait until later?**

 **Sincerely, this has been FantasyRanger645. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Chapter 4)

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not Own RWBY or any of it's characters they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **No promises on this being a good chapter.**

 **Chapter 4 is here.**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **The Poll is now closed and we have our top 20 winners (Highest to Lowest):**

 **1\. Pyrrha Nikos with (33 votes/sort of obvious).**

 **2\. Blake Belladonna has (32 Votes).**

 **3\. Yang Xiao Long (31).**

 **4\. Ruby Rose (29).**

 **5\. Winter Schnee (28).**

 **6\. Weiss Schnee (27).**

 **7\. Neopolitan (25).**

 **8\. Coco Adele (23).**

 **9\. Velvet Scarletina (23).**

 **10\. Raven Branwen (22).**

 **11\. Emerald Sustrai (20).**

 **12\. Cinder Fall (19).**

 **13\. Amber (19).**

 **14\. Glynda Goodwitch (18).**

 **15\. Nora Valkyrie. (16/Was not expecting it)**

 **16\. Gwen Darcy (16).**

 **17\. Melanie Malachite (15).**

 **18\. Militia Malachite (15).**

 **19\. Penny Polendina (14).**

 **and Finally for the 20th and final member of the harem is Sienna Khan (14)!**

 **Now for those who have NOT gotten voted in the harem or who had not the highest score:**

 **21\. Nebula Violette (14).**

 **22\. Dew Gayl (14).**

 **23\. Octvia Ember (12).**

 **24\. Neon Katt (11).**

 **25\. Vernal (9).**

 **26\. Ciel Soleli (9).**

 **27\. May Zedong (9).**

 **28\. Professor Peach (7).**

 **29\. Reese Chloris (7).**

 **30\. Lisa Lavender (5).**

 **31\. OC (4).**

 **32\. Arslan Altan (3).**

 **33\. Deery (0).**

 **As the saying goes from one of the Youtubers. THE RESULTS ARE IN! (Kudos to those who got it).**

 **Don't worry those who didn't get a spot in Jaune's harem WILL interact with him eventually.**

 **BUT now to your regularly scheduled story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Vale Streets~**

The 16 year old Jaune Arc walked through the city of Vale after taking one of the bullheads to the city, just because he's a guest doesn't mean he's obligated to stay at Beacon all the time, besides even if he did he would become stir crazy because he's still getting used to NOT be moving from Kingdom to Kingdom it's gonna be difficult to get used to it but like his wandering days, he'll just have to adapt to the best of his abilities.

Before he woke up and left he placed a note telling his assigned group that he'll walking around vale to get used to the city he'll be staying at for the time being and had to borrow one of their uniforms since some people might actually remember his 'Adventure' outfit as he likes to call it and then the truth about him will be revealed.

Luckily his so called 'Disguise' had worked and everyone just assumed that he was a student getting ammunition so they didn't bother him. Well except for one who happened to be a Faunus that he remembered from Yesterday "hello there" he turned and saw Blake Belladonna following from behind him, he smiled a small one and replied "hi there" and soon the two began to walk off to whatever their path led them.

"You know that I realized that you were following me as soon as I turn the hallway right?" he said to her as if it was a fact, due to being out there for so long your hearing improves to determine whether you've been followed or for sounds that could give a distinction, but of course there was another reason for hearing her but that's for another time when he feels like revealing his past to his new friends if their bonds grow.

Blake was dumbfounded, she was as sneaky as her trait of a cat and yet this boy who was only a year younger than her had heard her trailing him, she had wondered how so she questioned "how did you know?" she had really wanted to know, he made a smirk and replied "it's because I heard the door closed when it's lock did it's job, that and I didn't technically moved on I sort of stayed behind for a few seconds to hear it" she smiled inwardly.

That's the Wandering Huntsman for you.

"So what are YOU doing here Miss Belladonna?" he inquired as he was wondering why she had followed him, sure she must know her way around right? She answered "I wanted to ask you questions" he sighed and knew it was going to be one THOSE questions that many people have often wondered, "alright ask" he said as they sat on a nearby bench so that they could talk.

"Why do you help the Faunus when others don't?" she asked a serious questions to her since she was one herself but didn't want to reveal her status in case she didn't like the words her ears were about to hear, he replied "Why do I help the Faunus? It is actually simple really Blake, it's because I don't see them as freaks but rather as people" that answer stunned her, but before she could ask why it would seem that he knew and continued "I help them because even if they ARE Faunus they are still people who have a right to live like Humans do." he paused and looked at the nearby Faunus.

"I see them as people who were wronged just because of one simple appendage like dog ears or cat tails, Humanity is stupid because by hating the Faunus they are hating themselves, if we cannot look past that hatred for something that our ancestors had done in the past then what is the purpose of continuing the struggle if all we're going to do is destroy ourselves? But yet despite that there are still people who have a simple biased view on the Faunus."

He paused to catch his breath and looked at her.

"But Blake Humanity will always struggle with itself, don't forget that Humans are cruel to their own kind too, but that's besides the point. Humanity can and WILL change Blake Belladonna, it doesn't happen overtime and will probably take YEARS to the point where we are past against that Hate for each other, but still I believe that they may overcome this struggle for there is one TRUE enemy that everyone has to fight."

He stopped once more and looked to the walls surrounding the city and narrowed them before resuming his explanation.

"The Grimm are an evil that Humanity must fight in order to survive but because of our fight against each other they are getting stronger and powerful each year, but remember Blake Humanity WILL ignore the distrust it has for itself and everyone will become united when the time comes, me or you or even any one we know will probably NOT be around to see the day but the thing I have is something also called FAITH, and it's because of that Faith is why I help both Humans and Faunus." Finished Jaune as he looked at the woman with beautiful Amber eyes staring at him with wide eyes.

She couldn't believe it, this boy no this MAN in front of her was both wise and thoughtful despite his apparent young age, her mind refused to see this as an illusion or a dream but if it is she doesn't want to wake up from the most thoughtful and inspirational words from the man in front of her, her mind made up that she was going to show him her ears since he didn't have a problem with her people before she felt strong hands stop her from undoing her bow, she looked at him who also stared back at her.

"I know you're a Faunus Blake Belladonna" he said shocking her even more but she had felt immediate fear that he would rat her out if he left right now but her worries were eased when he spoke the next words from his mouth "don't worry I won't tell anyone or your team, not even PNR because Blake it's up to YOU to show your true heritage to your allies." she felt her fear leave her but the teenager continued "take your time if you need to, I'll even help you if you want me to, but like I said these feelings and emotions of acceptance will take time and patience." with that he let go.

The duo had sat in silence as the were both nervous about being next to each other despite the talk they just had not that long ago, until the blonde hero spoke up "so uh do you know where I can get some weapons?" he had to get some weapons on his person otherwise some thugs might mistake him for an easy target or possibly kidnap.

She nodded and got up while motioning him to follow and did and soon the two were off into a direction of where Blake knew about a store that sells some weapons.

~Later~

"Welcome Customers to my shop" spoke the shopkeeper as he was looking at the two new arrivals, and to his not so surprise were two Beacon students, most of them were local customers who came for ammunition but one of the two had nothing on him so the owner looked at him "let me guess you want a weapon right?" he asked the blonde who merely nodded "I swear you Hunters in-training are going to make me rich with how much you pay for simple ammunition such as dust." he chuckled at the thought and went to fetch one of the more expensive weaponry.

However he was stopped by the blonde "actually sir, I'm looking for a simple weapon, you know a sword with no shifting mechanism?" he asked and the owner's eyes looked back "really?" he wondered as to what the boy was playing at, the Beacon student nodded "I'm a little tight on cash now so a simple gun or melee will do" he wasn't too picky about his weapons but much preferred things that have a more stabbing action.

And his eyes were looking at a simple broadsword with a brown leather sheath with it's handle a dark brown, and next to it was what seemed to be of atlas origins as it was white and had some colors of black at the handle, it had six bullets for it was more of a Revolver that had a powerful punch but with limited ammo, he took it and asked "how much will this cost?" he was worried if he had enough money on his person to pay.

The man smiled and answered "it's 50 lien for the sword and pistol, an extra 60 for dust ammo" at this Jaune slightly frowned at how expensive it was 110 lien for the weapons, but that was if he added dust to it and since it was becoming more expensive with the shops selling them rising, he decided he would just use a sword, so he asked again but this time for the only one thing he can actually afford "how much just for the sword?" and he almost got an immediate response "only 25 lien" and that was it as he placed the pistol back on the counter with the cash to the man.

"Hey Blake at least I have something to fight with" he said as they both left and were headed to the platforms where the Bullheads to Beacon go, but not before they heard crying nearby and yelling "HEY BRAT QUIT CRYING!" it had originated from an alleyway close by and the two soon investigated.

They arrived and saw 3 older Human males ganging up on a small child who had a pair of Fox ears and a bushy brown tail, "STAY RIGHT THERE FREAK!" insulted one of the three men who were aggressive against the poor Faunus child, "OI!" shouted Jaune as he got the attention of the trio "what is it dumbass?" asked one of the three as they turned and saw a blonde haired teenager giving them a glare that they didn't like.

But when the On-Hold huntsman saw that the young faunus girl they were bullying on and saw a bruised lip and a small scrape on her knee along with a black eye he was calm and collected, he knows that what they did was wrong but that just proves that they are inferior then themselves, so he had decided to voice this "why are you picking on that young girl?" he wanted to know why but really knew, "what Child? All I see is a monster and a freak here" replied the leading man while the young fox girl was whimpering hoping that this wasn't another bully.

The blonde haired guest of Beacon just sighed and replied "Is that Right? Then I hope you don't mind if I call an exterminator..." he trailed off and slowly walked towards the group of men, "Why do you need an exterminator?" questioned one of them stupidly, that was until Jaune had shouted out "Because I see a couple of Insects who need to be taken care of!" and with that he had implanted his foot into the face of a thug who was knocked out due to being pushed against a trash bin.

After the Action was done Blake Belladonna suddenly saw Jaune as some sort of Delinquent when he kicked the man in the face in a small thought bubble in her head, she saw him with his school uniform open with only his shirt and tie in a mess as if he didn't care and a fang like grin while giving an evil look towards the men who had harmed an innocent child, she was sure she had read that about some kind of teenager kicking and beating skaters who had spilled and or broke an object of offering for a deceased person.

It must haven been her imagination.

Jaune continued to beat against the three single handed. He punched the second man in the face which made him stumble backwards and hit a wall, then he proceeded to use his other hand to ram his fist into the gut which made the said man to cough up blood and become in agonizing pain "who the hell are you?" demanded the one being fisted, Jaune just smiled sweetly and answered "Me? I'm just a guy who's somewhat pissed off at what you did." that was a lie and one he wasn't for once unhappy with, rather he liked to lie to those who do innocents wrong.

Then the one who hit the wall recovered and stared at the one who had caused him harm, he growled as he began to approach the blonde Beacon student, but before he could the small child that he and his companions were beating on shouted out in fear of having her savior being beaten "behind you!" she warned her hero.

Said savior ducked down when a punch was thrown towards him from behind but since he had dodged it the attack did not connect therefore having the thug miss his strike, Jaune then strikes his now current opponent in the stomach with his elbow causing damage, and then spun with speed and used his feet to kick the man out of the alley with enhanced Aura kick, he looked at the other two and saw them get up to only see him take out one of their own friend knockout the leader.

"Leave that girl alone!" he demanded to the other two who quickly nodded but the Guest of Ozpin wanted to make sure they ACTUALLY get it through their heads "Do NOT bother this young one EVER again! Or else I'll make sure that you REALLY ended up in the hospital and beg for my forgiveness!" he threatened them while holding one of the nearby men by his collar and bringing him down to his height to prove his point, they quickly responded "of course sir!" and the blonde hero let go and soon the two left with their injured friend.

Blake was watching from her spot and was shocked that he can handle three men who were older than him and bring them down a notch, but what shocked her was a threat he made and from their first official meeting the day before she had saw him as a non-violent individual but he had removed that image when he had fought against the men, but she smiled at his words in defending a young Faunus girl who seemed to look at her current traveling acquaintance in awe.

"Who are you Mister?" asked the youngest female among the trio as she had never seen someone who wasn't a Faunus save her like him, he gently patted her head and replied "Me? I'm just someone who wants to help people like you in this cruel world" she seemed to enjoy being patted on her head as she nuzzled deeper into his palm and he chuckled lightly before asking her a question "where are your parents?" he turned his head as if looking for them but then noticed her eyes darken a bit at the mention of her parents.

But before she could answer he spoke as if already knew what she was going to say "I'm sorry for your loss" and he then enveloped her into a soft embrace, she hadn't noticed this but when she felt his warm and comforting feeling from her savior she began to spill tears.

He turned to his companion and spoke "Blake go back to Beacon, and if anyone asks tell them what happened and should Ozpin ever ask also do the same." he then picked up the young girl and walked to the older Female Faunus who looked at him with worry and asked "what about you?" his eyes were focused on the direction of where his body was facing and responded without ever looking at her "I'll take her somewhere safe, someplace where they accept her and not to be shunned just because of her appearance." was all he said before walking.

Blake Belladonna's head nodded and she walked back to the Bullhead location to return towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **~With Blake~**

The young black colored schemed Woman was on one of the transports to the Hunter's school and began to think about what had transpired not that long ago.

Jaune Arc, a 16 year old teenager who was not only that but a legendary figure to the much younger generation, she was not only impressed at how he had treated that young girl who seemed to be beaten by those disgusting men who only harmed her just because of her heritage, he beat the ever living crap out of them and earned her respect even more but thought he was a bit of a hypocrite.

But then again he DID say that it would take time for all of the Humans to accept the Faunus into their society and be seen as Remnant's citizens, she knew his words were true and that'll be in a long time but she wants TO be here when that time comes, she doesn't like it if the goal is too far ahead of her time, but like he also said him or her or any of their friends might not be around when the time comes.

Other thoughts were on her mind as she was thinking about Jaune and the poor Fox girl he had taken with him towards somewhere safe, she smiled at the action he took and not only did she find joy that someone wasn't too discriminate against her kind but also kind enough to help them too.

She was too busy in her thoughts of recent events that had already transpired that she didn't see her Team or PNR walking towards her "Blakey" spoke Yang as she and her fellow classmates arrived to the bullheads and saw Blake there "What happened?" asked Ruby in worry that something had happened to her new friend, the asked girl shook her head "nothing happened Ruby, just exploring the city before class" she wasn't technically wrong but she was actually following Jaune.

"Have you seen Jaune?" this time asked Ren as he and his team red the letter, it was Okay to wear his spare but he needed to get his own set of clothes, she answered "Yes, while I was walking around we sort of bumped into each other by accident since we weren't looking, we talked for a bit and he said he was looking for a store that sold weapons" then Nora spoke up interrupting the cat-girl Belladonna "oh yeah I remember, he lost both of his weapons didn't he?" she asked as the group also remembered when he plunged both weapons into the eyes of the Deathstalker.

The black haired teenage female nodded her head before continuing "yes so I showed him where he can buy his gear, unfortunately it was a bit expensive for him so he bought only a sword" she paused waiting for anyone to get a response "why only a sword?" asked the Schnee Heiress as she was wondering why he only bought one thing until she remembered "is it because the gun was higher cost due to Dust rounds?" she questioned and her answers were confirmed by the black colored schemed nodded her head again.

The Golden-eyed gal spoke once again telling her tale "after that we walked for a few more minutes before being interrupted by sounds of distress, we ran over to an alleyway and saw some guys gang up on a child" at this some of them had a mean look in their eyes, but nonetheless she then gave them a tell "Jaune didn't seem to like that as he went towards the group of men and beat them up for doing something so low, and he even threatened them to leave her alone or else." with that she finished her tale.

"Where is he then?" asked Pyrrha as the leader wanted to know what happened to their guest after, Blake answered once again "after he beat those thugs he took the young girl to an orphanage since she her parents are gone" at this the mood became somber but they still held their smiles when she told them about his good doings and helping the young child into a place where they can be accepted.

"Was he strong?" inquired the blonde brawler of the group only to get a response from the snow princess "of course he's strong Xiao Long! Did you not hear what she said? He put three thugs into their place!" the others who were in the group nodded in agreement but a few of them were quite worried about the traveling huntsman sure he took down a trio of them but what if a larger group were to go after him? Would he be alright? Can he protect himself?

Then Ruby pulled out her scroll and saw the time and gasped which caught the attention of others "oh my gosh we're going to be late again!" she shouted so that the others also became aware of the time and began to sprint towards their first class of the day, and hoping to make it on time.

But before she could go with her classmates Blake looked at the city of where she and Jaune separated, she had a small smile grace her lips and soon joined up with the others.

 **~Beacon Tower, Ozpin's office~**

The Headmaster of the illustrious Hunter Academy was looking out towards the city, he was pondering on what should he do to make sure that he does not lose what could possibly be his trump card should the need ever arise.

He was thinking on how to keep the Wandering Huntsman Jaune Arc from leaving Beacon or Vale and continue his travels, sure he heard how lonely he was but he wasn't the first the old man had heard from before, nor is he the last, here he has someone who has untold potential to become one of Remnant's greatest asset again HER workings, he began to come up with solutions on keeping the boy to himself.

Maybe he could persuade him to stay? But then again Mr. Arc's will is quite legendary for refusing temptation at it's fullest if one of the story book's were to be true.

Blackmail? As much as he doesn't like to do it he may have to but once again he has only words from the blonde's own person and they held true, not to mention that he has nothing to use against but only those words he used, sure he knows more about Jaune Arc and may actually publicly expose the boy but with today's technology it may seem that the image will be a fake and he has nothing to back up his claims except a name and the Wandering Huntsman could actually be anyone so Blackmail was out of the questions.

Seduction maybe? He knows that the boy is a hormonal teenager as it was natural but he isn't too bright when it comes to the Female body or any kind as he was usually alone and probably doesn't think it was unnatural due to his lack of social interaction, but add to the fact that Glynda wasn't into younger virile males and would also possibly smack him for thinking of such a thing, he furrowed his brows as he had tried to come up with even more solutions.

Enrollment? Possibly because the boy did say that he wanted to be a Hunter when he was hunter, WANTED being the keyword for he has already technically been established as a Hunter but not an official one, and the fact that the two have made a deal and that was edgy at best since he's now aware at how the Kingdoms wanted him in their respective high-grade academies but also by technicality is that Beacon had won but due to the deal it was a false alarm.

Now it was starting to become a problem.

It was Either Mr. Arc is unknowingly smart enough to be a wildcard with no limitations, sure he was granted the same rules as students but because of his 'Adventurous' nature he was sure that the young man would either ignore them completely or even forget.

OR Ozpin was overlooking the whole thing and needed to take a break every now and then, speaking of which he looked at the table and saw his scroll "hmm" he hummed to himself as he sat down and picked it up and ignoring the papers set on his desk which seemed very important but after having many thoughts recently he needed something to take his mind off, the grey haired veteran huntsman's head turned left and right as if searching the area if it was bugged or not.

"Well I've heard that this is an interesting game of the year" he spoke to himself as he had touched an app on his small handheld device and the words popped up [ANCIENT REMNANT ONLINE] he formed a very small smile on his face and began to enjoy the 'Hip' game of the world that the youngster's play, "let's see what we got here".

* * *

 **~With Jaune~**

Jaune Miles Arc has just left the young girl back at the nearby Orphanage that accepted anyone, he smiled at the thought and walked around with not destination in mind.

He continued to walk at least until he accidentally bumped into a person "sorry" he said while apologizing to the individual he bumped, but when he looked at who they were he was shocked.

The person was female, she was somewhat shorter than him barely reaching to his stomach, she had long hair that reached midway towards her back and the color was different for one side had brown color while the other side was bright pink, she also had eyes in a similar fashion as her hair, she wore a white long sleeved jacket and from what the collar on the outside showed that it was pink on the inside, she had a couple pairs of necklaces around her neck, she also has black colored gloves and from what the boy had seen is that she also wears dark brown leather pants, her shirt had a little opening showing off her hips, her leggings were white knee length boots with black tip and heel, on her side she carried an Umbrella.

She didn't respond to him but merely gave a look at his eyes, he felt uncomfortable due to her eyes staring right at him "I'm so sorry" he apologized to her once more but again she said nothing but simply nodded before leaving but she was stopped when he spoke once more "how about I buy you something to eat?" he asked her and she looked at him with questioning gaze, he answered her would be question "It's not like that we're friends or anything but I just feel guilty for ruining your day, so I'll buy you something to eat as a form of apology" his head looked down.

She pulled out her personal scroll and typed in some words before showing it to her new companion, he looked up and saw the words [Let's get some Ice Cream then] and at that he nodded before taking her hand and leading them both to a local restaurant that sold Ice Cream.

~Later~

The two had arrived at the place and are now currently eating, with Jaune eating Vanilla and the woman who was in front of him was eating Neopolitan, he stared at her and began to think about how cute she was, but then instantly looked away as he came to a realization about his thoughts and fear of them being perverted, but when he turned them back he saw her give him another look of question "don't worry it's nothing" he waved her off and proceeded to eat his own.

[What's up?] she showed him her question as she was curious as to why he was avoiding her eye contact, but from the boy's perspective his head shook before answering "I said it's nothing" and continued to feast on his serving, but again she asked him another question through the Scroll [What's your name?] he chuckled lightly before returning the same inquiry "What's yours?" he was starting to like her, maybe she wants to be friends?

The multi-colored hair woman typed on her small device and after she did she showed him the words her fingers typed [Neo] was the short reply, the blonde haired male smiled and replied to her own question earlier "Jaune Arc" and at that he continued with his failing flirt "short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" and the now gal named Neo looked at him as if he was joking, he chuckled lightly and spoke as if she was going to say it "not really no, I just say that to try and impress, obviously I failed."

She cracked a small smile, if she could talk or make any sounds she would be laughing at the boy's poor misfortune, she typed another few words before revealing it to her newfound acquaintance [are you free later?] she had wanted to know about this young man who had treated her to Ice Cream and since her 'Job' has kept her busy this was one of those very rare days where she can just be herself and explore the city before her 'Boss' calls her again for another 'Assignment' for them to do.

He smiled a smaller one but a sadly one too as he shook his head "I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be around later" he said as his words made her think about what he said, but he continued before she could type anything else "it's just that I'm staying at a 'Friend's' place and staying in the city for a month before I leave to another Kingdom" he hated it when he had to lie to his new companion but yet also tell a part truth, he wasn't planning on staying in the Kingdom of Vale and Beacon for very long, maybe a month or two before continuing on his self-journey.

His mind then came up with a solution, he figured that she might have a job due to her stance and that she might also be called in back probably from Emergencies and he wanted to spend sometime with Neo before both of them leave each other's presence to their respective occupations, so he spoke out what came from his head "But I've got some time before I go back, besides I want to get to know a very pretty girl like you" was all he said with a grinning facial expression across from her.

She had a small faint blush appear on her cheeks at being called 'pretty' and was internally berating herself for getting flushed over someone so young and innocent, but this maybe one of THOSE times where she could have made a friend outside of her 'Occupation', maybe give her some form of humility, she couldn't shake it off but there was something about this boy that had attracted her to him but internally shook it off.

She nodded her head as the two of them got up from their respective seating arrangements and began to walk off into a random direction, just enjoying each others company before they had to leave each other and won't see for another few days.

* * *

 **~Abandoned Warehouse, Vale~**

Roman Torchwick was pacing back and forth.

Reason? His little 'assistant' was supposed to be back an hour ago but she had not answered his calls or replied to his text messages, to be honest it was a little bit annoying when she did this because it was her 'Off' day and she takes those whenever she can, he sighed as he continued to pace around his supposed HQ waiting for her to respond or return, either way it at least help him calm his nerves when he was confront by 'THAT' woman if he can call her that.

"Something wrong Roman?" asked a female voice that sounded seductive but yet was deadly, he gulped quietly and turned around and saw his 'Boss' standing there looking at him with her bright Amber colored eyes that seem to glow alongside the lines in her red dress, but her face was covered by shadows which easily concealed her identity therefore making it difficult to distinguish who she is but the criminal had the pleasure of seeing her face with his own eyes.

The ginger shook his head "not really, just was curious as to what your plan involves all this dust again" he said trying to save his own skin from her wrath, he knew that by taking the Dust from stores were making it's prices reach higher than what it would be normally but that's about it, he actually knew that with taking all of this amount of the worldwide resources then the Hunters would be low of ammunition since it was used to replace bullets and were forced to use their own wits should the time ever arise.

His scroll vibrated and he looked to see who it was.

 **[Neo]**

He tapped on it and saw the text message she sent him.

[On my way back now, I had an encounter with an new 'acquaintance' I made ;)] was the words that he read and he immediately knew what she meant when she had found someone that had caught her 'interest' and suffice to say, he feels sorry for the poor guy who had got her attention, he decided to reply and typed in the few words which happen to be the name of the fool who was doomed to her 'activity' [who is it?] and with that he sent it.

*Vibration*

He looked at the name of the soon to be plaything to her 'needs' [Jaune Arc] he sighed internally and wished the poor boy good luck in future meetings in which where Neo has one of her days off and uses one of her 'quirks' on the poor lad.

* * *

 **~Beacon Courtyard Night~**

The Wandering Huntsman was sitting down on one of the benches that the Academy had provided for those who felt lethargic after a day's work and need to relax, he sighed as he remembered back towards today's events.

First there was his daily walk, then came Blake who was a Faunus and a long speech about reason why he did it.

Secondly there was the thugs who had attack an orphaned fox-girl who only wanted to eat since she was all alone in the streets and beating mentioned lowlifes up so that he could protect her and then took her to an orphanage where they accepted anyone, he knew it was too good to be true but he trusted his gut and hopefully the place was as it said it was.

Thirdly and Finally he had met a very pretty lady called Neopolitan which shared the same Ice Cream name and after a short brief moment of talking they both walked towards the park where they just sat in silence before she was called in by her employer and leaving him all alone in the peaceful area where he saw children and parents playing and having all kinds of fun, he really liked the park and wished he could go there with all of his friends but that'll have to be a long while.

*CAW*

He heard the sound of cawing up above him and he looked, he saw a black feathered bird sitting at the branch of the tree behind him, it had small red eyes that was similar to the Nevermore but not as much soulless as their's, he knew that it was a Raven bird for he has seen his fair share of them when walking around the world, he smiled and spoke to it "hello there my friend, how have you been doing?" and then the bird flew down to Jaune's shoulder and stayed there.

The blonde's used one of his hands to scratch underneath the birds chin and the other hand to rub gently rub the backside, if he was really observing his actions he would have noticed that the small creature on top of his shoulder shivered at his touch but alas he continued to rub and scratch the flying creature before he spoke "you know, you sort of remind me about someone who I met some time ago, I don't want to go into detail but she was very VERY pretty but to me EVERY girl and woman is EQUALLY pretty to me." he paused as he stopped his actions and had a thinking look.

Jaune looked at his current smaller friend and continued to stroke/scratch before speaking as if he corrected himself "no, not pretty because they don't cut it that good, what I meant to say was that every one of them woman or girl are all equally BEAUTIFUL to me, my female friends, that girl I met earlier, even Ms. Goodwitch but I don't think she'll like what I say, and yes even that woman I mentioned as she was VERY Beautiful but she was also quite a fighter as we were against each other." he closed his eyes when he spoke but if he kept them open he was sure to see a tiny blush.

His hands stopped doing what they were doing before he talked to the bird again "I'm glad I talked to you even though you won't answer, but I felt like saying those words for they are too embarrassing for me to say in front of the others, maybe in time I'll confess when our bond grows but then again some of them might not like me due to my status as wanderer, I don't like to ask them to be my lover and leave them, sure we could use long distance but that could only do much for so long" he paused his monologue as he looked and saw the bird still there.

The Wanderer's mouth continued "I'm socially Inept therefore I have a difficult time making friends throughout my life and speaking of Friends I'm here so that no one forgets me, because if I die out there then who will know what happened to me? The people will still think that I'm out there saving towns when in reality they would be destroyed, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be forgotten." he finished as he sighed.

He felt a small amount of fluff against his face and saw the Bird rubbing against him, not too much but enough for him to feel it at least, he smiled gently and rubbed the feathers one more time before it flew off into the dark sky, his head turned towards the pocket-watch he pulled out and saw the time "oh jeez, I better go before anyone of the teachers finds me" he said and got up to leave and return back towards his room with PNR.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **And done! Never thought I was gonna get it after almost a week or two without an update, yeah sorry about that.**

 **And now like usual it's that time.**

 **SUBJECT TIME!**

 **Subject 1: I know that some of you may dislike me for adding Nora to the poll but I didn't know who else to put in since the others I COULD have put in there are married or already have a boyfriend unless I Gender-bend a few males and I KNOW that some of you won't like.**

 **Subject 2: I was originally going to make it somewhat longer but I was losing ideas as soon as I type them or I thought of even changing some things and add the fact that all if not most of you were waiting for this story to update sooner rather than later and I didn't want to disappoint you.**

 **Subject 3: I got a question for you. Would you like me to write the three primary stories I currently have? (The Wandering Huntsman, DxD Dragonborn in the world of Devils, Different Galaxy same Lifestyle) Or would you like me to add more? (2 or more stories to add the story list).**

 **Subject 4: Like how I made some changes in the people who Jaune has interacted with? (Blake, Neo and Raven) Or was I a bit too hasty with Blake and should have wrote those things later?**

 **Subject 5: Should I make an Omake?**

 **Subject 6: Would you like Jaune to reveal his identity during the Breach? (One of the civilians having a recorder) or During the Fall? (Broadcast throughout the whole world) Or should he keep it a secret until he dies?**

 **Subject 7: Would one of you like to help me with this story? (If so PM me, I need help)**

 **Final Subject (8): Should I show HOW Jaune came to be the Wandering Huntsman?**

 **This has been FantasyRanger645. PEACE OUT EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Chapter 5)

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not Own RWBY or any of it's characters they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **No promises on this being a good chapter.**

 **I will also be using some elements from other series but which I will not tell due to how many there are that's also my favorites.**

 **Omake is at the end**

 **Chapter 5 is here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Beacon, Early Morning~**

Jaune Miles Arc was up early again with his current hosting team still sleeping, he looked out and saw the sun barely rise over the mountains and so with that in mind he had decided to read one of the books that Ren had to pass the time until they all woke up from their slumber, as he opened up the book _Of Dust and Aura_ he began to have thoughts on yesterday's tidings 'what was up with that Raven?' he thought to himself as he was sure they weren't that affectionate, meh must have been his imagination.

As he read through the book and on the page of where Dust was fundamental to every day life he looked down at his clothes and remembered that he was still in Ren's spare uniform "I should get my own pair of clothes" he said to himself as he still had the book on the page of where he took his eyes off of, a groan escaped from the bed next to his and saw the Red-headed beauty known as Pyrrha Nikos, like he said the night before all women were equally beautiful to him and Nikos is no exception, she's beautiful even in her current form.

Then his eyes turned towards Nora Valkyrie, from what he gathered from watching her a few times she and the others interacted with each other she was the cheery and hyperactive one next to Ruby, the ginger was so pretty with her hair smoothed out like it was and not to mention her turquoise colored eyes that seem to even add a more dazzling effect in her already beauty form seemed to also enrapture him but he was also sure that she was with the black haired man.

Speaking of which his sapphire orbs looked at Ren's sleeping figure and had his own thoughts about the man, out of everyone in the group of seven besides the emerald colored gal was Lie Ren who was possibly the calmest one out of everyone and the one who had the highest amount of patience, he was surprised that with everything going on he wasn't too affected when meeting him but Jaune knew that he had questions of his own and like he promised them he will answer each to his best.

"Oh hello" spoke a kindly and gentle voice, Arc's head turned towards the woman who was Pyrrha Nikos now up and about from her sleep, the boy replied to her own waking greeting "good morning to you too" he then went back to his book and continued to catch up on all the education and knowledge he hasn't heard or knew of during his travels, she looked at him and smiled before getting up and alerting her friend to her actions "I'm going to take a shower" she said and he only nodded, so with that she had her school uniform in one of her arms and entered.

The next person to wake up was Lie Ren who looked at the blonde across form him "oh Jaune" was all he said as he was somewhat pleased and surprised that someone like him was awake before him since it was either him or Nikos that was awake, the blonde haired boy gave the other male a smile before going back to his book once again but the magenta eyed teenager asked him where their leader was "where is Pyrrha Jaune?" but he realized that his answer had already came to him when the sound of water running was heard.

And finally Nora Valkyrie woke up as soon as Pyrrha came out of the showers, "that was a great sleep!" she said with her hyperactive self which caused everyone in the room to smile at her personality, it was Jaune who spoke to her "glad to know you're fully rested" he was really happy that they were this happy and he would do anything to keep them this positive, he then looked at the clock and saw that they still had time to get towards class before the bell rang to start them.

"Wait what are you doing Jaune-Jaune?" asked a confused Nora as she was wondering why Jaune was changing his dirty uniform for another spare, he had a grin and answered the ginger female "simple miss Valkyrie, I'm going to join your class for today" and at that their eyes widen, the legendary Wandering Huntsman was going to attend class with them? The blonde haired boy spoke once more clarifying "I'm only going to classes every other day, so like today then I have to attend in two days" their minds began to get the concept.

Ren then spoke to voice out his thoughts "I guess you're trying to balance everything out right?" he asked as he could understand that if the poor lad was to take education everyday and not having sometime to take it all in was a problem and considering that he was still trying to re-integrate back into society that he must have time to adjust, the current temporary student nodded and replied "yeah I am"

Then suddenly the same blue eyed guy had a plan form out in his head, he then turned towards his friends and asked them a question "how about pull a prank?" he had wanted to have some form of fun before they begin class, Nora had a smile of her own "oh yea!" she too wanted to have a prank and see who be the first victim to Jaune's plan, The redhead and the black haired teens had a bad feeling about this.

Then the duo who were planning on pranking their next door neighbors had formulated a plan and soon went into action such as now.

Jaune knocked and the door that led to team RWBY's room and waited for a response and suffice to say he wasn't disappointed as he heard one and it sounded like it belonged to his friend from the day before, "who is it?" was the question of Blake Belladonna as she didn't like to be interrupted by anyone during her reading of books unless it was important, what she wasn't expecting was the blonde from earlier to answer "it's me Blake."

She was about to ask but he answered as if already knew what she was going to inquire about "Me and Nora are planning a prank on your team" she deadpanned at that, so he came to knock on her team's door to pull a simple prank? She rolled her eyes as it was childish and immature but then again she hadn't put it into much thought as Jaune WAS somewhat childish despite his current age, she sighed before asking "what do you need me to do?" she might as well have SOME form of fun even though they were supposed to be future Hunter professionals.

He obliged to answering her question "I want you to improvise when I yell out" at this she was confused but then got her answer in the form of Jaune shouting "WAKE UP TEAM RWBY!" and to add onto effect he had started to pound, this action caused some of the women in the room to groan in annoyance "who is it?" asked a very tired Yang as she was NOT a morning person, then without warning he shouted something that caused all of them to get up "WAKE UP NOW OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

NOW everyone woke up "AGAIN!?" demanded a certain white colored female as she and her other teammates could not believe their ears, Ruby Rose shot up the fastest and spoke "OHMYGOSHNOTAGAINICANTBELIEVETHISISIHAPPENING!" she was saying in very fast speed that no one understood her but got the gist of it, the black cat Faunus smiled inwardly "very clever Jaune" she muttered to herself as she watched her team scramble to get their uniforms on "Hurry up Blakey!" yelled a hurried Yang as she was putting on her school outfit for the day.

Behind the closed door on the outside the two pranksters were stifling their laughter by covering their mouths "great idea Jauney" complimented Nora as she and the boy were trying their hardest to not cause their presence to be alerted to their sister team, then the door opened to reveal a very distraught Weiss, a very worried Ruby, a stoic Blake and a rushed Yang as they had tried to leave their dorm room only to encounter a laughing Jaune and Nora.

Ren sighed at the thought of having another Nora-like person to watch over while Pyrrha was smiling at their antics.

* * *

 **~Beacon, Cafeteria~**

"That was mean of you Jaune!" pouted one Ruby Rose as she folded her arms and stared at the blonde male joker in front of her, his only reply was this "hey it got you to get breakfast early didn't it?" he then began to chew on his Waffles and scrambled eggs with a very passive face, "your the worse!" complained one Yang Xiao Long as she couldn't believe that she was woken up due to one of their friends to have a prank pulled on them which seemed to be effective, he then looked towards the blonde bombshell and replied again "I wasn't the only one." he looked towards his partner in crime.

Speaking of which the ginger girl had then began to tell one of her stories about a dream she had which kept the others occupied while the two sisters that made up the R and Y of the team were glaring at the other blonde, "still that was mean of you" stated the youngest student who still had a pouted look on her face and he only smiled at her before continuing with his breakfast to eat before classes began.

"Hey, let me go!" spoke a familiar Voice that Jaune had heard before, he turned and saw one Velvet Scarletina who seemed to be in pain as she had tried to get away from another teenager who had a very rough grip on her rabbit ears.

He had a dark orange hair that was somewhat swept back, his eyes were a mix of blue and purple almost making it dark violet, his chest was covered by a large piece of armor with the symbol resembling that of an outstretched winged bird and it was colored gold with the trims on the breastplate and the shoulder pauldrons, however underneath his armor was a black shirt with an outward collar as it also has a red trims, he had also a pair of armored leggings that protected them from threats that had fought low.

"Please" whimpered the poor bunny Faunus victim as she had wanted to have this bully let go of her ears as they were a sensitive part of her biology and these boys were making fun of her which also lowered her already low-confidence level, "look they are real!" spoke out the armored teenager known as Cardin Winchester as he pulled on her ears harder while laughing alongside his teammates, "what a freak!"

However it was then that Winchester felt a strong hand grip his own wrist, he looked up and saw who the perpetrator was and only saw a blonde idiot who was staring down at him, "what do you want?" he inquired as he had wanted to know why this newbie had stopped his assault, he got a reply from the blonde "you are hurting my friend, would you please let go of her?" he was asking politely and his facial feature was that of a smiling man, but his grip became harder as if trying to inflict pain.

But it would seem that the heavily armored boy wasn't fazed by this action and just stood up trying to intimidate the younger lad who had dared to stop him from his fun, but it would seem that the so called tactic has proved to be ineffective as Jaune just stood there without flinching even when the taller male was towering over him, however Velvet on the other hand was shivering in her shoes as the more powerful boy was probably planning on making her savior's life short.

"Aw look at that, the Pet's master has come to save it" mocked Cardin as the brown rabbit girl hid behind Jaune who seemed to still be calm and showed no action of being affected by the taunts of the other three who were members of Cardin's team, but he just simply smiled at him again "she's not my pet nor is she an animal but she has a right to be in the same place as you" at that mention it somewhat pissed off the more violent man as he grabbed the blonde's blazer collar.

Then Cardin Winchester had began to speak out words of hate towards the female Faunus that he had bullied "yeah right, she's only a weakling and can't even stand up for herself" and the words had a much effect on the woman who now had tears slowly cascading downwards on her cheeks for they, but it would seem that the blue eyed boy would not have any of it for you see as soon as he saw her tears drip down on the ground he suddenly felt something that rarely happens.

A tiny amount of an almost too familiar emotion of a commonly used word.

As the Human and his cohorts laughed at her watery eyes the leader's wrist was hurting in pain "what the!?" he questioned before he was staring at his wrist which was being held by the shorter teen's hands that seemed to tighten, then not only him and his team but also Velvet had heard what sounded like bones breaking before Cardin yelled out in pain "GAH!" his fell on his knees as he had tried to grab and remove the pain inflicter but the arm/hand would not budge.

RWBY's, PNR's, Velvet's and CRDL eyes widen as they all saw the blonde traveler's body give off a faint silver like glow that surrounded his entire body, they all knew what it is and were actually surprised he would actually use Aura to cause some form of harm upon the now in-pain teenager "what was that again?" asked Arc innocently but his strength on his hands seemed to get even stronger for he glowed a bit more.

Irony that Cardin who was just a typical school Bully with high amount of strength is now but a simple boy that's own wrist is being crushed by insurmountable damage done by his opponent's own Aura, but then Jaune Arc had let go of the taller man's wrist while his glow had vanished "sorry about that" apologized the 16 year old which had shocked the ones watching as he had APOLOGIZED to Cardin Winchester the local Bully.

However before anyone could speak out their thoughts the bell rang "FOR REAL!?" screeched Weiss Schnee as she and her fellows had then remembered that they had class after breakfast and since the bell rang everyone was rushing towards class.

Everyone but two individuals who were now alone, "thank you" spoke Scarletina as she had looked at her savior who had helped her with the Tormentor of Faunus teens, "don't thank me Velvet" he responded to her and at this her ears perked up "how do you know my name?" she asked him as he seems a bit familiar but couldn't quite put her hands on it, the blonde boy rubbed the back of his head as he had nervously began to think of a reason as to what she will ask but right now he would answer her "it's me Jaune Arc"

The brunette's eyes widen in surprise as it was the same person she had befriended a few days prior "Jaune?" she had been curious as to where he's been since their last interaction, her mind then began to find something off as she remembered that he called himself a 'Friend' of Ozpin and yet he seemed to be younger than what he implied, did that mean he lied to her and so she had decided to voice this "but you said you were a Friend of Ozpin!" she had wanted to know why he lied to her even though they got along.

The Guest/Temporary Student of Beacon cringed slightly as he suspected that she might know now about his lie, and as much as he DESPISED saying these things to her he had to, so he created another one and hoped she bought it "Sorry about that ma'am, I know I lied but I was actually sent here to Beacon on behalf of my Uncle as he and Ozpin were two old friends but he didn't trust anyone else so he had me tell lies to people if they became suspicious and did NOT work for/with the Headmaster" he told her as it was made up and probably wasn't his best.

"It's true Miss Scarletina" spoke an elderly voice coming from the doorway, the two teens turned and saw the Head professor himself standing there by himself with his usual cane and coffee mug, "really?" inquired the team member of CFVY as she was still somewhat reluctant to accept both of their answers but it would seem that the older veteran Huntsman had assurance as he handed her Jaune's transcripts which looked to be official, "yes my old friend had sent his Nephew under my care to continue his training but he seemed to be a bit 'cautious' around other people." he sipped.

The younger unofficial Hunter's eyes widen as he saw the other hand the girl a pair of papers and looked at the grey haired man who simply sipped on his drink once again, she looked back at Jaune and apologized to him "I'm sorry Jaune, I shouldn't be so quick to judge" but he waved it off "don't worry about it, if you were me THEN you would probably do the same thing" but they both heard a throat being cleared and turned their heads towards their Headmaster who tapped his watch which alerted that they were SO late.

At this the two younger warriors left the cafeteria and proceeded towards their respective classes.

* * *

 **~Port's Classroom~**

"Monsters, Demons, Prowler's of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm are fierce creatures but I merely call them Prey!" spoke an elderly man with grey hair and a bushy mustache, he wore a reddish suit that had gold buttons and trimmings, for his leggings he wore a dark brown slacks that offered some movement and for his feet were shin length Calvary boots.

This was Professor Peter Port who taught the class in dealing with the monsters that they hunt today which are also the greatest threat to mankind, however when the words had escaped his lips some of the student had felt bored already and were either zoning off, napping without the teacher knowing or doodling which was what Ruby Rose was doing as she wasn't too interested into what the veteran huntsman was doing or rather saying as she closed her eyes as soon as the man spoke.

Weiss was getting irritated as the actions of the younger girl began to progress into different childish antics that had NOTHING to do with Grimm Studies at all, as she leered into the young reaper's head but she had heard the last words that her teacher had said "now who would like to show us what a REAL hunter is all about!?" and at that the young white themed Heiress had raised her hand in the air so that Port could call her, "I do sir!" she spoke loud enough for his hearing to catch and he laughed heartily while nodding.

Everyone groaned but were somewhat interested on what kind of Opponent that Weiss will be going against and what type of Grimm it will be, Jaune on the other hand was a bit worried about Weiss and no he KNOWS that she can handle herself but that wasn't what worried him, it was the interaction between her and Ruby as he had watched them from another seat within the room and needless to say is that he was afraid that something might happen but he had decided to wait until something actually did or when class was over.

It was a few minutes before Weiss returned and she was in her casual/battle attire that the blonde hero didn't get a very good look when they first met because it was he was focused on living the enter with the Deathstalker that day.

She wore a white colored dress that was strapless and faded to blue at the lower end of it, a small black lace was at the top middle and a white sash around where her waist is at, she also had a similar colored bolero jacket but the interior of it was red and the backside of her coat is in the shape of a white colored snowflake and he was sure it was her signature insignia, but despite her scar on her left eye he saw her as a beautiful women.

He blushed at that and nervously was trying desperately to look somewhere else besides Weiss, but then remembered that it wasn't JUST Weiss that was in the room that he was in but both RWBY and PNR and from his little 'conversation' with the rare Raven bird he saw the other day, suffice to say his only option was to take a nap like everyone else since he had already taken notes and as much as he would like to watch his white friend confront a Boarbatusk.

Wait a minute.

"Uh oh" he mumbled to himself as he had saw the fight commence and knew that due to Weiss arrogance that she was in a tough time, maybe this class isn't so boring after all.

~After Class~

"Weiss wait!" yelled out one Ruby Rose as she had tried to get to her partner in the middle of other students who were exiting the class after the demonstration with the Schnee Heiress against a Boarbatusk Grimm and yet most of them were a bit thrilled at seeing combat but they all didn't see the point of class if all they were doing is killing something that doesn't have any sort of life, but back on hand Ruby had continued to get to her older friend who was still walking away.

But Jaune Miles Arc was still in class with the veteran hunter who was preparing for his next class "oh Mr. Arc I didn't see you there" spoke the heartily man as he saw the blonde male standing there rubbing the back of his head "sorry Professor, I just wanted to talk with you about something" he said to the elder of the now lonely two, Port just laughed in a Jovial mood "come with me my boy, and tell me what's on your mind" at that the Wanderer-in-secret nodded and soon the two left as they walked the halls of beacon.

"What troubles you my boy?" asked Peter Port as the two were now looking at the city from a railing, the questioned teenager sighed before replying "it's just, I'm worried about Schnee and Rose and their little 'heated' moment back there" he explained as he did worry about their partnership and friendship when the Heiress snapped back at the younger girl when she was only trying to help, the grey haired veteran nodded while stroking his mustache "I know what you mean" it was true that he noticed the eager Huntress-in-training's attitude towards her teammate.

Speak of the devil the he or she shall come, "Professor Port!" yelled out an all to familiar voice that the duo had heard not that long ago and came was one Weiss Schnee as she had approached them and stopped as soon as she saw her now fellow student there "oh Jaune" she said as it was shown that she was genuinely surprised that the Wandering Huntsman was with the Grimm Studies instructor and seemed to be talking with him.

"Oh hey Weiss, I was actually just leaving" replied the blonde haired male as he walked away leaving a confused Schnee and a bit worried Port but nonetheless the two had began their conversation with each other by Weiss instigating it.

As the young Arc wandered throughout the halls of Beacon after leaving Schnee and Port with each other no doubt going to talk about the little outburst earlier, as he turned a corner he saw one downtrodden Ruby Rose who was sitting against the wall, he then heard sniffles from the direction of the other younger human and he knew that he had to console her at least for he knew that she was not only younger but much more emotional about being yelled at, so with determination in his eyes he walked forward to make his presence known to her.

"Hello there" was the words that young leader of team RWBY that reached her ears, she looked up and saw her Idol standing there looking at her and normally she would be fan-girly but she wasn't in the mood as she was hurt from Weiss's words which also made her doubt herself in the ability to lead, "what's wrong Rubes?" he asked her but in reality he knew but wanted to hear the words from her, the red cloaked gal responded "is what she said true?" and the male knew that she was now self-doubting herself.

He had decided to play the idiot for now and ask again "who?" and he wasn't disappointed when he received an answer "Weiss, she doesn't believe that I'm good enough to lead the Team and I'm starting to think she's right and that Ozpin made a mistake" the young Huntress explained as she was dragging her finger against the ground creating invisible lines, but what Ruby didn't expect was an immediate response and thought that he was thinking about how to cheer her up.

"I don't know since I'm not a leader and more of a loner, sorry" apologized Jaune Miles Arc as he honestly doesn't know much about school since it IS his First day here, at this she deflated and felt a bit more depressed that even her own idol wasn't helping, Arc quickly saw this and decided to change the subject but it would seem that he was beaten to it by the same voice from the Cafeteria "That remains to be seen" the duo had turned their heads towards the veteran Huntsman who was standing there sipping his usual coffee.

'Does he drink ANYTHING besides that mug?' thought the Postponed wanderer as he saw the man approach them, "What do you mean?" asked Ruby as she was wondering what the Headmaster meant but she got her answer almost immediately "Ruby, I've made many more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet. But at this moment I do not believe that appointing you as a leader is a mistake" explained the man as he began to think on those events for a brief moment, he then leaned in so that his face was in front of his student's own "do you?"

She was still a bit confused but a bit understood at what he was saying, he spoke once again "being a team Leader isn't something just a title taken into battle, but a badge you always wear." he then paused as he had saw both of his student's eyes become more intrigued, he sipped again before speaking once again "if you are not always performing at your best, then what reason do you give to others as to why they should follow you?" his eyes then darted towards his guest before clarifying "Mr. Arc you may not understand since you are not a leader but you should also listen"

The blue eyed 16 year old nodded as he heard the wisdom coming from Ozpin's own mouth, the elder man then turned back towards Rose and finished his wording "You have a great responsibility miss Rose, I advise you to take some time to evaluate on how you will uphold it." and with that the man began to walk off into the halls as the two fellow classmates were left with the words ringing in their ears, "oh and Miss Rose!" Ozpin spoke louder, "y-yes?" she replied nervously at the sudden raised volume.

"Make sure Mr. Arc returns those missing Apples to the Lunchroom!" he shouted back as he formed a smile on his face before leaving. Jaune's face was red as Ruby's cape at the accusation "lies! Lies and Slander!" shouted the poor lad as made an X with his arms in front of him as young Rose was staring at him with a smirk "oh really?" she inquired as she began to think of a way to search him, then as if bad luck was on Jaune's side an apple fell out of his blazer pocket and rolled on the ground "no my apple!" spoke a Faux concerned Jaune Arc as he tried to get the rolling fruit to no avail.

*Gasp* was the gasping of Ruby as she had found the culprit to the missing apple supplies from the Cafeteria and soon the two went into a playful game as Jaune had tried to get rid of his apples by eating them before Ruby can catch him, Suffice to say is that the two have made a new game to play.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

It was Jaune's free time since he had class the previous day but the teachers had given him twice the amount of homework than the other students since his 'special' quality as a student, yes the teachers were informed of his identity and have agreed to keep it a secret and he was glad that they were so helpful in keeping it a secret but to avoid suspicion he attended some classes as to make it even more believable even though technically he has a 'free' day.

But unfortunately he had no idea what his current teacher was saying due to his high speed talking and him zooming around the room that matched with Ruby's own semblance, "and that is how we know that history is doomed to repeat itself if we do not learn from it's previous actions by those who caused them" was the words that emanated from Doctor Oobleck's words as he rushed from row to row of students who were confused as to what he was saying or were completely lost.

"Mr. Arc!" spoke the teacher once more suddenly scaring Jaune as he had heard him and jumped slightly at how fast his name was called out "yes Professor?" asked a nervous young blonde male as he was now staring into the eyes of the green speedster " _Doctor_ " reprimanded Oobleck as he leaned in even closer to the boy "what was the question?" tried the poor lad as he had wanted to not and be so close to the experienced veteran's face who in turn got back on track "How did the inexperienced General Lagune be defeated by the Faunus soldiers who were defending Fort Castle?"

But luckily the Lone Wanderer had known about this since he has knowledge about what caused such a victory for the animal featured humans "he had wanted to attack in the middle of the night so that he could catch them off guard but he forgot that Faunus have one thing in common, Night Vision and with that they countered the General's forces and therefore earning a victory for the Faunus since he was reckless and foolhardy" he answered to the best of his own description of that battle of Fort Castle.

"Exactly! I couldn't have put it better myself" came the kind tone of Bartholomew Oobleck as he was glad that ONE of his students was paying attention and one of the legendary figures-in secret at that, some of the students were wide eyed that someone was actually listening to the speedy teacher's words while another few were glaring at the blonde's words about the Human leader. Team RWBY and PNR were impressed to say the least.

However Cardin Winchester on the other hand was a bit mad that someone was showing off their intelligence and that meant that they showed off they were better than him, he had wanted to make the blonde pay for mocking him but it'll have to be later.

And so the class went by without much of a hitch despite the blonde boy feeling many pieces of crumpled paper hitting the backside of his head but he ignored them as it was more of a distraction and he wanted to know more about Remnant's History since he doesn't know much except from the books he bought every now and then on his journey's, suffice to say is that Oobleck might have a new apprentice that it intrigued by the very deep roots of the planet's rich past.

It was after class and the large group of future hunters were exiting the room to go for lunch "Mr. Arc a word please" spoke Bart as he looked at the same direction that Jaune was at as he reached the door frame with everyone looking at him as well "dang Mama's boy you must be popular" teased Yang as she saw the her friend walk back towards the Doctor's location but not without replying "you guys go ahead, this won't take long" and with that they left leaving just only the two.

"Yes Doctor?" asked Jaune as he was curious as to why he was being held back by his instructor, who only smiled at the young lad "I've noticed that you are immersing yourself into the books of our people's past so I want to give you something" was the reply as he had brought out 5 books.

~Lunch~

"Wow Mama's boy, I know you like history but damn" spoke a surprised Yang Xiao Long as she had saw her friend reading the books about the class that had just ended and is now witnessing the same boy she befriended has now 4 books on the table in front of him and is in fact reading a fifth one, "I've never seen someone so interested in Remnant's past before" spoke an equally shocked Blake as not even SHE would read those books and she's a bookworm.

It was Pyrrha who spoke up "well I'm glad that he's taking History seriously" she was truly glad that someone who was not only a Legend to the people to be serious when it comes to study as it shows that he too can be serious when needed, Weiss nodded as she filed her nails "of course for someone who has such a high status it is required to do so" she put in her own words as she also approved of his actions.

"Jaune-Jaune?" asked Nora as despite all the words he wasn't listening to, then he pulled out an earphone bud from his ear "yes?" he questioned as everyone was staring at him, he was listening to music if the sounds from the small contraption were anything to go by "whatcha listening to?" asked a very curious blonde brawler as she had wanted to know what he was hearing, he replied with a smile "nothing too much just something to help me concentrate." he then motioned with his hand to join him so that she or anyone could listen to.

"Sure" came the answer of the same blonde bombshell gal as she moved to the seat next to him "people might get the wrong idea" was her teasing as she sat down next to him and he only grinned before counteracting "let's not disappoint" he was not new to teasing and had felt the need to return the favor so that whoever did tease him would know what it's like to be one now, she chuckled "I'm liking you now" she said as she put the earphone bud in her ear and began to listen to what the boy was and then when he played it she began to hear beats already then the song itself.

Pyrrha and Ruby had felt something when she sat down next to him and was now listening to his song alongside with him.

Then the bell rang which signified that it was time for the next class, which also alerted the two blondes "time for class" spoke Jaune as he got up and put away his Music Player (NOT a Scroll), just because he was a journeyman doesn't mean he don't have something to listen to, "what's the next class?" asked Jaune as he was now walking besides Pyrrha who only smiled before replying "combat class with Miss Goodwitch."

* * *

 **~Combat Class~**

The many future defenders of Peace were now sitting down and were spying an arena like room "welcome to Combat Class, I am miss Goodwitch your instructor, we'll be focusing on combat situations and how to employ strategy into them" some of them muttered at the word strategy while some of the males were eyeing her figure and even a few of them drooled a little at her body, she cleared her throat catching everyone's attention "how about a little demonstration?"

She then typed something into her large Datapad in her arms as there was a large screen above her and many student's names were being randomized so therefore anyone of them could be the ones who will be participating against their other random opponent, it was then that it slowed down as two names were soon displayed.

[Yang Xiao Long] and her opponent.

[Jaune Arc]

"Would Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao Long please come down" she said as the two students were now walking down towards the arena with Yang in her casual outfit and her lone combat partner who seemed to stay in uniform, "Mr. Arc would you please change into your combat attire" requested Glynda as she was sure that he had another outfit to use besides the school's uniform, he chuckled lightly before responding "Sorry miss Goodwitch, I only have a shirt and shorts" at this some of the students snickered while some of his friends were a bit disappointed.

The Combat teacher sighed before speaking to her younger blonde male "I'm going to allow this ONCE! If you do not find combat clothes next time, then you'll only be getting half the grade" her tone was strict and professional whilst Jaune nodded and continued to walk down.

Now that the two were facing each other they both prepped their own weapons, with Yang using [ _Ember Celica_ ] and Jaune using just a simple broadsword "sorry Mama Boy but I don't plan on going easy on you" stated the blonde beauty as she then armed her gauntlets with shotgun dust shells while putting herself into her fighting stance, the blue eyed man just simply smiled "I don't want you to, and I won't either" he then put in his stance that he was used to, as Glynda watched the two be in position he began to signal the start "Begin" with that the two fighters rushed at each other.

*Clang* was the sound of Sword meeting metallic Gauntlets as Yang blocked an attack made by Jaune's weapon as he had tried to attack from above by bringing it downwards to slash her but it was ineffective as her shifting weapon had defended her against an attack, she then brought back one of her hands while using her other hand to keep the blade in place, with her free arm she then jabbed at the side of Jaune but it would seem he realized this as he had jumped back a bit to avoid being hit by her shells.

But the bomber would not give up so easily as she had then charged him this time and since he wasn't aware of her action she landed a hit when her arm had connected with the boy's stomach which sent him flying towards the wall of the arena but he didn't hit it as he had quick thinking and turned his sword upside down and impaled it into the very ground below him, he put both of his feet on the floor while his sword was being used as a makeshift stopping object, he stopped skidding across the arena's floor which caused his boots to create small amount of dust to billow out.

'She wasn't kidding' thought the swordsman as he looked back up at his opponent who was grinning while looking at him as if she already won, 'need to change tactics' his thoughts became apparent as he had charged at her using his own energy as a small boost which caused the gap between the two to close fast as he then did something that Yang didn't expect, he used his left shoulder to bash against her which she blocked but he was quick on his feet as he then brought his right leg against the side of her body causing some damage to her since it was exposed.

She skidded for a few meters away but stopped to look at her current enemy and saw he was running towards her, he then threw his weapon at her trying to score a hit but she simply brushed it aside by swiping it off causing it to be embedded into the wall scaring some students who were above it, "you don't have a weapon now Mama boy, give this up" she taunted as her confidence skyrocketed making her mind believe she already won.

That was not the case.

Yang rushed Jaune using her own Aura to use her weapon on him but he simply stood there and smiled, he flicked his right wrist and came out from the blazer sleeve was a small knife that was able to be concealed by the size of the outfit and he threw it at her and since she was rushing him she couldn't react fast enough to dodge against the thrown short blade until it was too late, she stopped "got some tricks up your sleeve" she said with a smug liking the fact that he wasn't so defenseless and a challenge to her.

But before she could speak again she saw a pair of bright golden hair falling in front of her and her eyes widen as she realized what it was, then everything became blank for her as she all saw was red.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **DONE! Finally got this up and running, sorry for the wait.**

 **Now Subject time and also sorry for sudden subject's I'm kinda in a rush now since some of the fans of my stories are PMing me so much about the updates. (Lies, being lazy)**

 **Subject 1: The song at the bottom is NOT part of the story, it's an Omake that I wanted to get out of my system and I DID ask you guys if you wanted an omake and said it should be up to me so this is it. Some of you might actually know it actually.**

 **Subject 2: Is this chapter to your satisfaction?**

 **Subject 3: Is this a cliffhanger or not?**

 **Subject 4: What do you think will happen with Jaune now that he had accidentally cut our favorite party girl's hair?**

 **Subject 5: Would you guys like to see a bit of drama?**

 **Final Subject (6): Want me to rewrite this chapter or not?**

 **This has been FantasyRanger645 signing out! Until next time.**

* * *

 **Omake Song**

 _ **[Intro]**_

 _They have sent you a letter, to come back home to play, but to your dismay, this isn't your day, for the happy funtime has begun to fade!  
_

 _Watch as we reanimate the corpses you abandoned!_

 _We're dismantled and mishandled, but we won't be skipped or swayed!_

 _Trapped within these walls, you left our souls to drip away._

 _The Ink decays, the walls at bay, but the reckoning has come today, you say!_

 _Boris has not guts, 'cause you replaced it with mechanical strain..._

 _We've been tortured, but we move forward._

 _This disorder kills your day!_

 _I am alive!_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator, you traitor!_

 _Hey!_

 _There's no vaccine..._

 _To cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now, you must..._

 _Build up Our Machine, You die tonight!_

 _[Vocalizing]_

 _Tonight!_

 _[Vocalizing]_

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _[Vocalizing]_

 _Tonight!_

 _Build up Our Machine, you die tonight!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _So, you've found all the pieces to initiate the pain._

 _Our Venom stains, the night remains, but the ending's always just the same, no gain._

 _Nod your head to the beat of death, as you draw your last eternal breath._

 _Sensations..._

 _Of an invasion..._

 _Star to course right through your veins!_

 _You say we have no brains, just cartoons for your portrayal to tell some tale about a boat and sail, but sure this inevitably unveils the fail._

 _Splashes of eternal hate will flood the floor and clean your slate._

 _Now we're the tools, and your the fool!_

 _Our nightmare dominates!_

 _I am alive!_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator, you traitor!_

 _Hey!_

 _There's no vaccine..._

 _to cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must..._

 _Build up our machine you die tonight!_

 _I am alive!_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator, you traitor!_

 _Hey!_

 _There's no vaccine..._

 _To cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now you must..._

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _[Vocals]_

 _Tonight!_

 _[Vocals]_

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _[Vocals]_

 _Tonight!_

 _[Vocals]_

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _I am aware, that your soul is now divine!_

 _We care not to toil with unbroken chains, so don't toil with ours, like he did with our shining stars!_

 _[Shining Stars!]_

 _So, prepare for adventure, we're a whole new creature..._

 _From the darkest side!_

 _You can't take away the pain we feel, created as monsters THAT COME TO LIFE!_

 _[Come back to life!]_

 _So you've come to the end now, alive but dead inside._

 _The heart beats loud, you've joined our crowd, we are but punished serpentine's._

 _Your life with 'Him' was fine, but now the terror's only just begun._

 _Now come with me, and you will see..._

 _WE'RE A NEWBORN CYANIDE!_

 _I am alive!_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator, you traitor!_

 _Hey!_

 _There's no vaccine..._

 _To cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now, you must..._

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _I am alive!_

 _Immortalized!_

 _You're the creator, YOU TRAITOR._

 _Hey!_

 _There's no vaccine..._

 _To cure our dirty needs!_

 _For now, you must..._

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _[Vocals]_

 _Tonight!_

 _Build up our machine, you die tonight!_

 _[Created as monsters that come... TO LIFE!]_

 _BUILD UP OUR MACHINE, YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 **[End Song]**


	7. Important Notice

**The Wandering Huntsman**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own RWBY or any of its characters, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **There are no promises on this being a good story.**

 **I'll be using some elements from other series, some of which you might know.**

 **Expect OOCs (Out of Character) in this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Important Notice**

Hi peeps, I just wanted to let you know that this is story is being Rebooted, as in redone. I am NOT going to give this story up as it's one of my longest ever and the first that got me thinking about things, one of which is that it's going to be completely redone to the best I can and change the title too. So for those of you who are worried this story isn't cancelled it's just being redone either better or worse.

But anyways Jaune is still going to be 16, just keep that in mind... and no flame please, I KNOW some of you are pissed for making him young... but PLEASE take into account is that as far as I know... I'm trying to add variety, now if you want to piss on my ideas then go ahead it's your opinion I'm just stating mine is all... but besides that the Wandering Huntsman is NOT dead yet just being redone a bit better or worse...

Who knows maybe Jaune ISN'T the main character, maybe he is you'll just have to wait for it to be redone...


End file.
